<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我的Mr.Lehnsherr by Yamnos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345971">我的Mr.Lehnsherr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos'>Yamnos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>物理教师Erik/高中生Charles<br/>傻白甜师生恋，禁欲系教师和有点浪的小妖精查查<br/>文内涉及未成年自愿性行为，注意避雷！！！ooc无逻辑<br/>pwp同设定系列肉文，每章开车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>办公室的门突兀地响了两声，Erik说了请进之后门便被轻轻地推开，一个棕色的脑袋从门后探了出来。</p><p>Erik头也没抬地继续批改着手上的作业，没看来人一眼，Charles有些没趣地撇了撇嘴角，转身关上了办公室的门，轻巧地走到了他的物理老师的办公桌前。</p><p>“Xavier先生，请问有什么事吗？”</p><p>Charles露出一个有些羞涩的笑容，拿着笔记本的手互相摩擦了一下，“Lehnsherr先生，刚才上课你讲的导体在磁场中运动的受力问题，我有一些不明白的地方。”</p><p>Erik终于抬起了头看向了他的学生，当灰绿色的眼睛对上Charles的视线的时候，Charles不由地感到呼吸一滞，但Erik没有表示什么，只是招了招手让Charles把他的笔记本递过来。</p><p>“我看看。”</p><p>Charles笑着点了点头，他把笔记本摊开放在Erik的面前，站在他的老师身边，聆听Erik为他解答那些他早就搞懂了的小问题。</p><p>Erik不会拒绝他的学生们想要求知的要求，尽管他看起来是一个十分严肃凶狠不近人情的老师，事实上他完全是个有耐心负责任的好教师，如果你敢向他搭话的话，他都会清楚认真地为你解答疑惑。</p><p>只不过Charles根本无心听Erik现在正在说什么，他只是痴痴地望着老师的侧脸，Erik拥有日耳曼血统的俊朗完美的脸在他第一次出现在Charles的课堂上之后就深深印在了Charles的心上，从此Charles每周最期待的就是上Erik的物理课，这个男人低沉性感的嗓音总是能把那些枯燥繁杂的知识讲得像是在床上的情话低语，当Erik用他修长的手摆弄着那些教学器件的时候Charles也止不住地想象那双手游走在自己的身上，抚摸着自己的每一寸肌肤，最后深入那个令人遐想的小穴。</p><p>Charles紧咬住下唇才能不让自己呻吟出来，Erik也总是穿着一身合适的西装来上班，那些西装能完美地衬托出他修长的身材，勾勒出他性感的腰线，但西装裤却无法体现出他藏在双腿间的大家伙有多么不可思议，Charles舔了舔下唇，盯着他裤裆的位置，在心里默默地念想——</p><p>我的。</p><p>Erik似乎没有发觉Charles的心不在焉，他语调平静地解答完了Charles列出来的所有问题，拿笔在Charles的笔记本上用飘逸但整齐的字迹补充完整了细节。</p><p>“还有什么不明白的吗，Xavier先生。”</p><p>Charles如梦初醒地回过神来，他眨了眨眼睛，接着装出一副苦恼的样子。</p><p>“抱歉，先生，我还是没有听懂，”他挪动身体，轻轻地坐到了Erik的大腿上，抱住了Erik的脖子，用一种十分无辜的眼神看着Erik，“您能再讲得深入一些吗？”</p><p>他感到Erik的身体僵硬了一下，接着他的老师表情变得灰暗。</p><p>“Charles，我们说好在学校不这么做。”</p><p>Charles俏皮地朝他眨眼，“我帮你锁好了门。”</p><p>说着Charles便凑过嘴唇吻上了Erik薄薄的嘴唇，方才为学生解答问题的那张嘴现在则熟练地钳住了Charles的嘴唇，Charles高兴地张开嘴伸出了自己的舌头，Erik依然没有拒绝，他环住了Charles的腰，也更加用力地吮吸舔咬起他的学生来，Charles沉醉在这个狂热激情的吻里，只有在这时候他才能确认他看似冷淡的物理老师也是喜欢自己的。</p><p>他们热情地接了一会儿吻，Charles便伸手想要去解Erik的衣服，但Erik立刻抓住了Charles的手。</p><p>“亲够了就回去上课。”</p><p>Charles有些委屈地看着他，还是坐在他的腿上不想离开，小声嘟囔起来。</p><p>“你今天上课的时候都没有看我，也没有让我回答问题。”</p><p>“你的话太多，让你回答问题你能讲上半节课。到时候是你当老师还是我当老师？”</p><p>Charles笑了起来，他歪着头看着Erik，“你希望我成为一名教师吗，那我就可以和你当同事了。”</p><p>Charles说完又想凑过去亲Erik，但Erik却伸手挡住了他的嘴，另一只手则隔着裁剪合身的校裤拍了一下Charles手感良好的屁股。</p><p>“回去上课，Charles。”</p><p>Charles的表情变得很失望，“没人会看到我们。”</p><p>“我们说好了。”</p><p>Charles郁闷地眨了眨眼，他知道Erik有些原则是不可打破的，他只好垂头丧气地站了起来，准备离开办公室回到倒霉的教室。</p><p>Erik也站起身来，把Charles的笔记本递还给他。Charles低着头沉默不语地接过了笔记本，高了他快一个头的男人突然伸手把他拥抱进了怀里。</p><p>Charles欣喜又害羞地感受到Erik咬了咬他的耳垂，性感低哑的声音在他的耳边低低地响起。</p><p>“你有什么想做的，晚上回家再做。”</p><p>Charles的耳朵瞬间红透了，他踮起脚又快速地偷吻了一口Erik，接着抱着笔记本愉快地离开了物理老师的办公室。</p><p> </p><p>今年28岁的Lehnsherr先生，从Charles高中一年级就开始教他的物理，Charles几乎在第一堂课上就爱上了这个性感智慧的男人，当一个男人长得英俊也不过只是拥有一副皮囊而已，但Erik在讲授物理知识的时候所散发出的魅力瞬间就俘获了Charles。</p><p>但是年轻的Lehnsherr先生当然不会愿意和一个高中生交往，不管是道德上还是法律上的问题，他并不想拿自己的前途开玩笑，也只把Charles不断向他的示爱当做是学生对老师的崇拜。</p><p>Charles软磨硬泡死缠烂打了将近一年的时间才成功地追到了Erik，他才不会轻易放手，但是Erik和他约法三章，他们的恋爱关系必须对所有人保密。</p><p>Charles当然能做到，他也不想因为自己毁了Erik，说实话对所有人保密的地下恋情确实让他有种偷情的刺激感。不过他马上就要毕业了，这将不再是什么见不得人的事。</p><p>和他们的关系同样不为人知的是Charles和Erik已经同居了很长时间，Erik也不知道Charles的父母是太过宠爱这个小孩还是根本不管他，当Charles说要搬进他家的时候他就真的住了进来。</p><p>当Erik开完一场教师会议，处理完学校的事情之后回到家时，Charles已经放学回家许久了。但是Erik到家时并没有看到Charles在书房或是客厅，他循着灯光往里面走，当他走到卧室的时候，突然听到了房间里传来的细微的呻吟声。</p><p>Erik的心脏不由地重重一跳，他的神经紧绷起来，他微微颤抖地把手放上门把，轻轻地推开门，眼前的景象立刻让他的大脑嗡地响了一声。</p><p>Charles正全身光裸地躺在他们的床上，他雪白的肌肤在深色的被子中显得更加显眼诱人。他现在正面色潮红地呻吟着，而最不能令人忽视的便是他的后穴现在正塞着一根假阳具，紫红色的道具在Charles的控制下正凶狠地操着那个可怜的小穴。</p><p>Erik立刻感到自己身上的血都在往下身汇聚而去，但是他依然让自己努力保持理智，低沉着嗓音问出了声。</p><p>“Charles，你在干什么？”</p><p>听到了Erik声音的Charles看起来很高兴，他动了动身体，似乎又被假阳具碰到了什么敏感点，发出了一声黏腻的呻吟。他期待地看着Erik，似乎在发出一个邀请，Erik能看到那双被水汽模糊了的蓝色眼睛里包含的欲望。</p><p>“Lehnsherr先生，你一直没回来，我忍不住——啊——”</p><p>Charles绝对是故意在引诱他，Erik咬了咬牙，这样的画面和声音的冲击早已让他的阴茎硬得快要顶破裤子了，Erik认为自己也不需要再忍耐，他爬上了床来到了Charles的身边，Charles立刻露出了一个愉快的笑容。</p><p>Erik俯下身捞起Charles的脖子，和他交换一个足以让人窒息的亲吻，Charles迫不及待地开始脱起他下午没能在办公室扒下的那身整齐的西装，Erik任由学生的手在他的身上胡作非为，同时自己的手也碰到了Charles后面的那根假阳具。</p><p>Erik突然把道具往Charles的后穴里用力地深插，Charles立刻地发出了一声尖叫，生理泪水从他的眼角落下，他流着泪望着Erik，看着现在明显心情不大好的教师不敢说话。</p><p>Erik又把假阳具抽了出来，Charles立刻感到一阵空虚，他渴望地看着Erik，于是Erik便动起手，再次把假阳具塞进Charles的后穴里，用那根道具开始深深浅浅地操起Charles。</p><p>Charles在Erik的动作下被迫晃动起了屁股，Erik的动作毫无章法，但比他自己玩弄的时候要爽得多，Erik每一次都恶趣味地顶到他的前列腺，道具还在以高频率震动着，两方带来的快感让Charles控制不住地大声呻吟起来。</p><p>“Erik，轻点——我快不行了——啊，快停下——”</p><p>“这不是你想要的吗，”Erik一边抚摸着Charles的大腿根部，依旧没有停下用那根假鸡巴操Charles，“你这个小荡货，一天不吃男人的鸡巴就受不了，我没回来你就等不及被操，是谁允许你可以自己用这些的。”</p><p>“对不起——Lehnsherr先生，我不该——请你惩罚我——”</p><p>“你想被它操射？”</p><p>“是的，我想——请让我射，先生——”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>Erik眯起了眼睛，Charles立刻意识到了有什么不对，他飞快地摇起了头，紧张地咬着下唇看着覆在他身上的男人。</p><p>“不，Erik，我要你——我只要你的阴茎，只有你能让我射。”</p><p>Erik咧嘴笑了起来，他缓缓地抽出那根布满了粘液的假阳具，随手把它丢到一边，慢慢开始解下自己的裤子。</p><p>等待Erik脱裤子的时间简直像过了一个世纪那么漫长，Charles双腿大开地躺在床上，目不转睛地盯着Erik从内裤里掏出他已经硬挺许久的阴茎，Charles舔了舔下唇，饥渴地望着慢慢朝他靠近的性器，Erik又低头吻上了Charles被自己舔得水润鲜红的嘴唇。</p><p>“你真的很想被操，Charles。”</p><p>Erik将自己的性器慢慢埋进了Charles的身体里，有了道具的事先开拓，Erik的进入很顺利，但Erik的尺寸还是比假阳具大了许多，被满满地撑开了的Charles立刻发出了一声高亢的呻吟。</p><p>“Erik，操我，快点——”</p><p>Erik有些无奈地看着他身下不知餍足的学生，抬起Charles的双腿开始又狠又重地操干起他。</p><p>Charles的手抓着他头上的床单，被Erik顶得一下一下地向前移动，他的脸上带着满足的笑容，嘴里胡乱地说着些“好大”“是我的”之类的话语。</p><p>Erik着迷地看着眼前情迷意乱的恋人，他也想不到自己作为一名职业教师，现在竟然会和自己的学生在床上这样像两只发情的兔子一样操干。</p><p>Charles毫无疑问是所有的学生和老师眼中最优秀的学生，他所有的成绩都能稳拿A，每个人也都对他的为人和性格有极高的评价。</p><p>但只有Erik知道优等生Charles这不为人知的一面，只有他知道Charles喜欢在床上玩什么花样，被碰到哪里会尖叫乱喊。一开始Erik并不想这么早就和Charles做爱，但Charles从不掩饰自己的欲望，他身上属于年轻人的活力和快乐永远让Erik为他沉迷留恋。</p><p>作为高中生的Charles的身体还很稚嫩瘦弱，但他却能在Erik的手掌下被揉捏成不同的形状，Erik喜欢Charles充满弹性的屁股，那就像苹果味的果冻一样柔软又甜美。</p><p>而Charles的小穴现在正紧紧地咬着Erik的阴茎，他的里面又热又湿又软，像是刚从烤箱里拿出的松软可口的蜂蜜蛋糕，在表面还撒了一层甜腻的砂糖。用来润滑的湿黏的液体现在化成了诱人的糖水，而被操着的Charles又像变成了一块绵软粉红的草莓味棉花糖。</p><p>Erik可以用全世界的甜品来形容他的Charles，他在那个如天堂般的小穴里插入又抽出，Charles大声地淫叫着，他的腿环着Erik劲瘦的腰，让自己的身体与Erik离得更近以便后穴能吃下更多的阴茎，手臂也时不时揽下Erik的脖子想要与他接吻，而Erik很乐意在他校服之下的位置留下更多的痕迹。</p><p>和Charles的交合无疑是快乐的，如果能换来这样极致的幸福就算坠入地狱一万次Erik也在所不惜。他爱Charles，爱这个机灵俏皮的小男孩，漂亮的男孩，只属于他的男孩，他愿意付出一切留在他的身边。</p><p>Erik重重地在Charles的后穴里最后抽插了几下便低吼着释放了出来，Charles也高潮地射出了精液，乳白色的液体有一些溅上了Erik的腹肌，Charles有些不好意思地红了脸，但Erik并不介意这个，他就着仍然插在Charles身体里的姿势抱住了Charles与他接吻，和他一起侧躺在他们的床上。</p><p>Charles满足地露出了微笑，他贪恋地拥抱着年长的恋人，感受着对方热情的体温，房间里充满了汗水、精液和润滑剂的气味，而他此时只能闻到Erik身上专属的气息。</p><p>“Erik，下半年我就要去上大学，就不能每天在学校里看见你了。”</p><p>Charles突然开始低声呢喃起来，Erik笑着吻了吻他的额头。</p><p>“亲爱的Xavier先生，我记得你申请的大学就在我们学校隔壁。”</p><p>“那对我来说已经很远了。”</p><p>“如果你那么想我就打电话给我，上课的时候不许。”</p><p>Charles愉快地笑了起来。</p><p>“我爱你，Erik。”</p><p>“我也爱你，Charles。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 比赛前夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们已经在华盛顿待了一周，为了参加全美高中生物理竞赛。听说Erik是这次比赛的带队老师之后Charles就立刻报了名，优秀如他当然很顺利地就被选为了正式参赛队员，这让Erik又感到头疼，这小孩以后明明打算念的是生物方向的专业，为什么老是来掺和物理。</p><p>不过Charles在外也确实是个得体有分寸的人，他不会在外人面前给Erik制造不必要的窘境，在所有人看来他们就只是普通的教师和学生的关系罢了。只是他们在参观比赛场地或是在会议室商讨各种方案的时候，Charles总是离得他很近，他就像一个拿着气球的小孩只想死死地攥着手里的线，生怕Erik跑了。</p><p>他们顺利挺进了决赛，明天就是最后一场了，等他们结束比赛之后就可以回家。这一路上都没出什么岔子，Erik希望能继续顺利下去。</p><p>这几天唯一让他觉得有些不习惯的是，他已经很久没有这样每天一个人入睡了，虽然他平常在学校和Charles装作没有任何异常，但晚上回了家就会换成恋人模式，他似乎已经没有过这么多天都不和Charles亲热。</p><p>Erik忍不住扬起了嘴角，他也惊叹Charles竟然能够忍耐这么多天和他保持距离，当那个男孩在他身边的时候，他总是恨不得时时刻刻都黏在自己身上，或许Charles终于学会了成长，他应该为此给他一些奖励。</p><p>明天他们就能回家了，他很期待Charles会在禁欲了一个星期之后表现出什么样子。</p><p>Erik这么想着，酒店房间的门铃又突然响了起来，Erik被吓了一跳，他突然有了些不大好的预感。</p><p>Erik走到门前，透过猫眼果然看到了那个男孩紧张地站在他的门外，他东张西望着似乎在提防着周围随时可能出现的人。</p><p>Erik叹了一口气，伸出手打开了房门。</p><p>当门一被打开时，门外的男孩就立刻扑了进来，死死地抱住了Erik的腰，把自己的脸埋在Erik的胸膛上。</p><p>Erik用脚踹上了门，接着提着Charles的后领把他拎了起来。Charles不情不愿地松了手，撅着嘴看着Erik的第一句话就是，“没人看到我来找你。”</p><p>Erik黑着脸看着他，“我们明天就回去了。”</p><p>“就是因为明天能回去，我才更想你想得发疯。”Charles渴求地望着Erik，他不停地舔着自己的嘴唇，在乞求Erik能给予他想要的东西。</p><p>Erik动作亲昵地揉了揉他深棕色的鬈发，声音轻柔地哄着他的男孩，“Charles，再忍耐一天，乖。”</p><p>但是Charles却猛烈地摇着头，Erik知道他的任性脾气又要来了，但是Erik却总是对这个毫无办法。</p><p>Charles就这样在他的面前跪了下去，双手开始解起Erik的皮带，他拉下Erik西装裤的拉链，又扯下里面深色的内裤，当他看到那根垂在腿间沉睡着的巨物的时候，终于露出了如获至宝的笑容。</p><p>Charles用手捧着那根现在还软着的性器，张开嘴伸出他红润灵巧的舌头，在龟头上轻轻舔了一口，Erik瞬间皱起了眉，喉咙里也发出一些低沉的声音。</p><p>“他们现在出去吃夜宵了——没人会——知道我们在这里——”</p><p>Charles一边舔着Erik的肉棒一边说道，他饥渴地想要舔遍那根阴茎的每一个细小的角落，仿佛那是全世界最美味的存在，Erik感到自己像是被定住了一样，他没办法推开Charles，只能眼看自己在Charles的手里和嘴里慢慢胀大变硬。</p><p>“你没和他们一起去，不会被怀疑吗。”</p><p>“唔——我说我还要为明天的比赛——做些准备——再复习一下重点——”</p><p>Charles高兴地看着Erik的阴茎已经挺立起来，那根尺寸巨大的性器现在被他舔得亮晶晶的，在灯光下反射出淫靡的光，他更卖力地吮吸舔咬起来，他亲吻着Erik的阴茎，用自己的嘴唇在那根充血的老二上制造出淫荡的声音。</p><p>“这就是你的复习，Xavier先生？”</p><p>Erik的声音越来越低哑，他盯着Charles的脸，看着他红润的嘴唇和舌头在自己的老二上做的事，几乎觉得自己的大脑不能运转。</p><p>Charles抬眼朝他调皮地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“Lehnsherr先生，请您帮我再从头复习一遍，所有的内容。”</p><p>说着Charles便张口将Erik的阴茎含了进去，Erik瞬间深吸了一口气。Charles开始前后动起脑袋，用自己温润柔软的口腔包裹住Erik的阴茎，模拟性交的姿势让Erik操他的嘴。</p><p>Erik的阴茎太长太粗，而Charles的嘴太小，他只能勉强地吞下Erik前端的一段，他不得不用上手，一边撸动着Erik，摸着他的阴囊，同时不断地吞吐吮吸那根巨大的肉棒，努力把它吞到喉咙的最深处。</p><p>Erik痴迷地盯着正在为他口交的Charles，年轻的男孩的脸上还带着可爱的婴儿肥，他的圆脸透出的是生动可爱的粉红色，Erik情不自禁地用手抚上了Charles的脸，抚摸那些柔软可爱的脸颊肉，Charles抬头看了他一眼，在他的手心乖巧地蹭了蹭自己的脸，温顺得像只想讨好主人的猫咪。</p><p>Charles蓝色的眼睛因为巨物塞在嘴里的不适感而又弥漫上了一层水雾，他的嘴唇也因为摩擦运动变得更加鲜红，张成O型的红嘴唇在Erik的阴茎上前后移动，又发出了一些呜呜咽咽的声音，不断挠着Erik的心。</p><p>Erik注意到Charles在帮自己口交的时候，跪坐在地上的双腿似乎也在偷偷地互相磨蹭，Erik笑了起来，他轻轻捏了捏Charles的脸，让他把自己吐出来，当Erik从Charles的嘴里抽出他的阴茎的时候，他明显地看到了Charles脸上的空虚和不满意。</p><p>喜欢吃鸡巴的小骚货，Erik在心里想。</p><p>Erik让Charles重新站起来，他把Charles搂进怀里，霸道粗暴地在Charles的嘴上亲吻啃咬起来。这让Charles重新感到了愉快，他的喉咙里发出了一声喜悦的呻吟，接着用手紧紧抱住了Erik，抬着头热烈地和他的男朋友接吻。</p><p>Erik吮吻着Charles的嘴唇，捉住那个不安分的小舌头，用自己的舌头在Charles的嘴里搅动戳刺，这就是Charles的嘴，鲜艳动人，充满活力，他像是一罐蜜糖，嘴里的唾液和温度都如甜度最高的糖果一样让人忍不住战栗。</p><p>Erik知道Charles的嘴有多厉害，他是学校辩论队的主辩手，他在所有场合都能即兴开展一段动人心扉的演讲，他总是伶牙俐齿，用一些令人无法招架的话语击溃Erik的心理防线，这在Charles对Erik展开猛烈追求攻势的那年他就领教得够多了。</p><p>而Charles的嘴最厉害的地方只有Erik知道，他的男孩学习的悟性总是很高，在一开始和Erik交往时他只会胡乱地只凭本能地乱亲Erik，但是当他们的接吻次数渐渐变多，Charles很快就学会了那些勾人心魄的技巧，他很快就懂得了怎样通过接吻点燃Erik的欲火。</p><p>更不用说那张小嘴在含住Erik的阴茎时所释放的能量，他知道自己魅力所在，没有一个男人能抵挡得住那样鲜艳的嘴唇灵活的舌头，每当这时Erik的心底就会升起一股强烈的占有欲，这是他一手调教出的男孩，他绝不会和任何人分享。</p><p>Erik的手从Charles的腰一路向下抚摸，他揉捏起Charles柔软有弹性的屁股，Charles一边被吻着小嘴，一边发出哼哼的声音，也撅起屁股往Erik的手上磨蹭，Erik抬手轻拍了一下男孩不乖的屁股，Charles立刻安静了下来不敢再乱动。</p><p>Erik从裤腰处把手伸进了Charles的裤子里，当他一触碰到Charles的臀肉的时候就发现了不对劲——操，这小孩没穿内裤。</p><p>Erik更加发狠地咬着Charles的嘴，这个爱被操屁股的小家伙，显然是做好了完全的准备来的，Erik往他的臀缝里摸去的时候更证实了这一点，他摸到那里有一些湿滑的液体，而Charles的小穴已经变得又松又软，轻易就可以伸进去三根手指。</p><p>“你自己做好了准备？”</p><p>Charles笑着朝Erik眨着眼，“复习总是要讲究效率，对吗，Lehnsherr先生。”</p><p>Erik眯起眼睛，想象着Charles在来之前，在自己的房间里用润滑液涂抹后穴，又用手指给后面扩张的场景，顿时感觉又硬了几分。他沉默不语地扯下Charles的裤子，Charles也配合地抬起腿，三下两下蹬掉了自己的裤子。</p><p>Erik把Charles翻了一个身，让他面对着墙壁，自己则从后面压了上去，把阴茎顶在Charles的臀缝里。</p><p>“你等不及了对吗，一天也等不及，一刻也等不及，你每天都在想要我的老二，想要我操你。”</p><p>Charles的双手按在墙上，他红着脸听着Erik在他耳边的话，但屁股却撅得老高，还在像求欢的小羊似的朝Erik左右摇着，如果那里有一根尾巴Erik都能看到尾巴摇得多欢快。</p><p>“是的，Erik，我等不及了——我想要你操我，我想要你的老二在我的屁股里——求你了，Erik，快进来，快把你的大家伙放进来，快点——”</p><p>Charles还在乱说着下流的话，Erik扶着他的屁股捏着Charles的腰，便把硬挺的阴茎插进了Charles的小洞里。</p><p>Charles的话停顿了下来，被入侵的不适感让他发出了一声哭泣似的呻吟。虽然Charles已经事先做好了扩张，但是他们一个星期没操了，Charles的里面紧得要命。Erik迟疑了一瞬，但下一刻Charles又开始喋喋不休起来。</p><p>“Erik，你好大——好棒，我爱死你的老二了，求你动一动，操我，就，操我好吗——”</p><p>Erik的眼皮跳了一跳，他用不会疼的力度又拍了Charles的屁股一下，屁股上的软肉随着巴掌的落下泛起了肉浪，Charles瞬间噤了声，转过头有些委屈地看着Erik。</p><p>白皙的臀肉上瞬间出现了一个粉红色的掌印，Erik就着那粉红色的痕迹又开始揉起Charles的臀部，也开始动起腰来，开始在Charles的后穴里抽插起来，让自己凶狠粗大的阴茎在Charles的小洞里进进出出。</p><p>没有学乖的Charles又开始浪叫，他在酒店的房间里大喊大叫，Erik只希望这家酒店的隔音能好点，他一点也不想被人发现现在他正在这里操自己的学生。</p><p>Charles被他按在墙上动弹不得，现在Charles浑身赤裸地站在墙边，而Erik的西装依旧好好地穿在身上，只有那根凶器从裤子里露了出来，在疯狂地操着Charles甜美的屁股。</p><p>Charles像被钉在了Erik的阴茎上，双腿发软得站不稳，只能无力地用前面的墙支撑住自己的身体，他全身上下仅剩的力气似乎只用在用后穴绞紧Erik的性器了。</p><p>Charles屁股柔软的手感让Erik着迷，他的小穴更是令人欲罢不能。Erik怀疑Charles是把他洗了脑，或者是下了药，要不然为什么每次他都抵挡不住男孩带来的诱惑，他的职业素养，他的道德底线，在Charles这里全部都只能化为乌有。</p><p>Charles是恶魔，而他甘愿随着他下地狱。</p><p>过去的他实在不敢相信自己会对学生下手，但是Charles不仅仅是他的学生，他爱Charles，就只是像爱任何一个普通人一样爱Charles。</p><p>Charles还在哭叫着，说着Erik的老二让他有多么爽之类的话，Erik现在一时也不知道该如何做，要是他晚上把Charles操坏了，明天Charles上不了场该怎么办，但是他现在要是不操狠了，只怕这个小坏蛋不会轻易放过他，只会嚷着让他再操一轮。</p><p>但是Erik现在也想不了那么多了，他大脑的思考能力完全被下半身的欲望取代了，他现在只想把这个小家伙操安静，操晕，操到他的嘴再也说不出话来。</p><p>Erik又凶又重地把阴茎捅进Charles的后穴里又抽出，他不断加快着频率，一下一下顶在Charles的前列腺上，似乎永远不会疲倦地抽插着那个小洞。</p><p>Charles看起来很喜欢Erik粗暴地对待他，在一个星期都没有做爱之后，Charles很快就被Erik操射了，他的精液射在了墙壁上，乳白色的痕迹慢慢地从墙上滑下，但是没有人想要理会它。</p><p>但Erik才不会那么早就射，他依旧在Charles的后面凶猛地抽插，这回Charles真的说不出话了，高潮之后的他变得格外敏感，每一次被Erik顶入都忍不住地颤抖。但是Erik不会放过他，Erik把Charles抱在了怀里，阴茎持续在他的屁股里做着快速的活塞运动。</p><p>Charles哭着转过头想要Erik亲他，Erik默许了，他衔住Charles的嘴唇，不同于下身的凶狠，Erik的吻温柔又深情，Charles流着泪，但他脸上却露出了笑容，他满足地和Erik接吻，暧昧的水声在唇齿相依间发出，火热的吻让少年人的不应期很快过去，Charles又慢慢硬了起来。</p><p>但Erik突然从Charles的小穴里滑了出去，Charles渴望地看着他，对于下身得不到满足又露出了沮丧的神情。</p><p>Charles真的不懂得掩饰自己的情绪，Erik这么想着，带着Charles坐到了床上，开始慢慢脱起自己的衣服和裤子。Charles有些害羞地看着Erik脱衣服的动作，他刚才还以为Erik要这样衣着整齐地操他一晚上呢。</p><p>当他们完全赤裸相对的时候，Erik拉着Charles的手，让他跨坐到自己的腿上和自己的接吻，Charles立刻欢快地张开嘴又亲上了那两瓣他怎么也亲不够的嘴唇。</p><p>“骑我。”</p><p>Erik低声说道，Charles红着脸舔了舔嘴唇，他默默地在Erik的腿上挪动着屁股，让自己的屁股移动到Erik的阴茎上方，然后握住了那根滚烫的肉棒，害羞地把它对准了自己的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。</p><p>重新被填满的感觉让Charles又呻吟起来，他觉得自己一定是坏掉了，他的身体大概哪里出了问题，他需要一根柱形的物体埋在他的身体里，似乎只有这样他才会变得完整变得快乐，他想要Erik的阴茎，每天都在想，每分每秒都在想，他希望Erik能永远在他的身体里。</p><p>Charles开始上下慢慢动起身体，他移动着角度，让Erik的阴茎能准确地戳到他的敏感点，他的后穴愉快地吞吐着那根老二，阴茎在抽插中让液体发出的水渍声都像是快乐的乐曲。</p><p>“啊——Erik，好舒服——”</p><p>Charles爽得仰起了自己的脖子，露出白皙脆弱的脖子，Erik向前倾过身便咬了过去。但他知道自己不能在Charles的脖子上留下痕迹，于是他只是舔了几口，便转而去咬Charles的锁骨。</p><p>Erik又含住了Charles左边的乳头，他在那里用力吮吸着似乎想要吸出什么来，Charles的乳尖也是敏感得不行，他立刻呜咽起来，抱住了Erik在他胸前啃咬的脑袋，嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟。</p><p>“Erik，还有右边——右边也舔舔……”</p><p>Erik看了一眼满脸潮红的Charles，便咬上了Charles右边的乳头，Charles痛苦又愉快地发出一声淫叫，他忍不住向前挺胸想要把乳头放进Erik的嘴里，Erik只能低声叫他不要乱动，但是舌头也没停下在那个粉红色的乳晕上打转戳弄，Charles的两个乳头很快就被Erik玩得又红又肿。</p><p>Charles还在Erik的阴茎上浪荡地扭着自己的腰和屁股，他看起来十分愉快，但Erik已经忍耐不住了。</p><p>Charles的动作太慢了，这样的速度根本不能满足Erik，也许他该多让Charles练练骑乘的姿势，他知道他的男孩会学得很快。</p><p>Erik在Charles落下的时候突然用力地向上一顶，被插到深处的Charles立刻惊呼了一声，他咬着唇看着Erik，而Erik只是摁住了他的胯部，把他按在自己的阴茎上，开始疯狂地挺动身体操起Charles的小洞。</p><p>Charles瞬间睁大了眼睛，猛烈的撞击让他又只能发出不成句的断断续续的呻吟，他茫然地张着嘴，身体像是在巨浪上颠簸的小木舟，Erik的阴茎丝毫没有疲累的感觉，每一下似乎都要把Charles操晕过去。</p><p>“Erik——慢点，老天——不要，不要了——”</p><p>“不要了？”</p><p>Charles哭着看着年长的爱人，他的眼泪和唾液流了满脸，再也做不出那种游刃有余想要诱惑Erik的模样。</p><p>“要——我要——”</p><p>Erik翻身将Charles压在了身下，“要什么？”</p><p>“要你操我，要你的老二——”</p><p>Erik继续抽插。</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>“你的精液，你的全部——我要你射在我里面，Erik，我想要你为我高潮——Erik——”</p><p>Charles到最后只会喊Erik的名字了，Erik也知道自己快到极限了，他快速地抽插了几轮之后，便捏着Charles的腰在他的屁股里全部释放了出来，一股股的精液射上了Charles的肠壁，粘稠又大量，Charles也在高潮当中绞紧了后穴，似乎希望那些精液全部留在他的身体里，不想有一滴流出去。</p><p>高潮之后的Charles满足地蜷缩在Erik的怀里，性爱让他看起来浑身冒着可爱的热气，Erik怜爱地抚摸着Charles光裸的背，温柔地亲吻那可爱鲜艳的红唇，同样满足地在心里想到，这是属于他的，他的男孩，他的爱人。</p><p>Charles看起来像是累得要睡着一样，Erik突然想起了什么，伸出手摇了摇Charles的肩膀。</p><p>“Charles，醒醒。”</p><p>“Erik，让我睡会儿——”</p><p>“不行，精液留在身体里你会生病。现在去洗个澡，然后回房去。”</p><p>回房两个字让Charles皱起了眉，他慢慢地睁开了好看的蓝眼睛，抱着Erik不想撒手。</p><p>“我晚上想和你一起睡。”</p><p>“你知道你不能在这里和我一起睡。”</p><p>Charles又嘟起了嘴，他一点也不想在这样酣畅幸福的性爱之后还没几分钟就被扫兴，见鬼的隐瞒全世界，他就想和他的男朋友在一起为什么不可以。</p><p>最后在Charles的各种撒娇耍赖之下，Erik只能拖着他一起去了浴室洗澡清理，当然，他们之后在浴室里，Erik把Charles按在水池边、砖壁上、浴缸里又操了一回，Charles才依依不舍地回了他的房间。</p><p>Erik也不知道这些年轻人哪来的那么多的精力，第二天的Charles看起来更加有精神了，他们的团队以极大的比分优势获得了第一名，当冠军颁奖仪式结束，学生们一一与领队教师拥抱的时候，Charles在所有人都看不见的角度又偷亲了Erik的侧脸一口。</p><p>Erik在心底无奈地想到，这个麻烦的小家伙到底什么时候才能毕业。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 初夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>16岁Charles预警！<br/>超主动查查，初夜，师生恋<br/>已确定关系，同居之前</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊，手指沾到奶油了。”</p><p>Charles用确保Erik能听到的音量小声嘟囔了一句，接着把那两根在吃蛋糕时沾到奶油的手指，慢慢放进嘴里，用一种极为色情的方式吮吸舔舐起来，他故意地发出了极大的声响，在吃下白色的奶油之后还意犹未尽地舔了舔其他的手指。</p><p>Charles小心翼翼地抬眼看了看Erik，果然看到他的男朋友，现在正死死地盯着他的嘴和放在嘴里的手，他暗绿色的眼睛里闪着凶狠的光，像一只饿狼发现了垂死的猎物一般饥渴难耐。</p><p>他的眼神似乎要把Charles的衣服烧穿，Charles不由地瑟缩了一下，同时又在心里窃喜，就是这样，快过来，把你心里想的所有事都对我做了吧。</p><p>但是Erik并没有如他的愿，年长的男人只是盯了他一会儿，又继续低头在餐桌的另一旁看起他的报纸。</p><p>Charles失落地又鼓起了腮帮子，他已经用尽力气来引诱Erik了，这些日子里他寻找各种机会在Erik面前吃那些棒状物，香蕉、香肠、面包棍、冰棒什么的都试了，他每次都用自己的红嘴唇含下那些棒子的顶端，然后慢吞吞地舔咬它们，他如愿以偿地看到了Erik眼里的动摇，但是他的男朋友却没有任何行为上的表示。</p><p>虽然他和Erik已经确定了恋爱关系，可是Erik还是像之前那样，对他的主动攻势总是呈现拒绝的姿态。Charles想和Erik在一起才不是为了和他谈这种柏拉图式的精神恋爱，该死的他想要做爱，他想要Erik和他操。</p><p>Charles不知道自己还能用什么方法了，他只能每天穿着最紧的裤子去见Erik，在他的面前寻找机会展现自己臀部的线条，他老是把东西掉到地上不得不弯腰去捡，当他去冰箱拿食物的时候非要把屁股翘得老高，甚至在洗碗的时候他也要在水池边一边哼歌一边摇摆他的屁股。</p><p>他相信Erik看到了，Erik也明白他的意图，可是Erik还是对此无动于衷，Charles真的希望自己有可以控制别人思想和行为的能力，这样他就不用这么难受了。</p><p>今天是周末，吃完早餐的Erik坐在沙发上打开了电视，看着电视台播报每日的晨间新闻。Charles同样爬上了沙发，抱住了Erik就开始亲吻起Erik的嘴唇。</p><p>Charles的嘴里还有奶油蛋糕的甜味，Erik这么想着，他搂住了Charles的腰，也张开嘴回吻他可爱的小男友。</p><p>Charles被吻了一会儿，就想去摸Erik的裤裆，Erik总是在这种时候警觉得不行，他捉住了Charles的手，重新把它放回它该在的位置。</p><p>Charles委屈地看着Erik，蓝色的双眼装满了沮丧和渴望，他坐在Erik的身边巴巴地看着面前的男人。</p><p>“Lehnsherr先生，你打算什么时候才操我？”</p><p>Charles现在还是没有习惯改过来叫Erik的名字，这让Erik再次记起了他们的辈分和身份的差异，Erik严肃地看着Charles，对他摇了摇头。</p><p>“我们说过，在你成年之前不能做。”</p><p>Charles再次郁闷地低下了头，成年，对他来说还有好久才成年呢。</p><p>Charles知道Erik在顾虑什么，他需要顾虑的事情有很多，Erik已经为了Charles冒了太大的险牺牲了太多，但是他们并不是只是玩玩而已，Charles很认真对待这份感情，Erik也同样慎重，他们彼此相爱，是在认真地谈恋爱，为什么他们就不能像其他情侣一样做爱呢，就因为Charles这该死的年龄？</p><p>Charles气呼呼地又咬上了Erik的嘴唇，他一定要睡到他的老师不可。</p><p>他们一起在沙发上看了一部电影，Charles靠在Erik的肩上完全看不进去剧情，满心只盘算着怎么达到自己的目标。Erik似乎没有发现Charles的胡思乱想，只是搂着他的肩膀，手指有意无意地卷着他柔软的深棕色头发。</p><p> </p><p>Charles拥有Erik家的钥匙，因为Charles的父母总是忙于工作不怎么管他，所以Charles便每天都来Erik家蹭饭——从他开始追Erik的时候他就这么做了，这是一个和老师拉近距离的好方法不是吗，只不过现在他可以不用再费心找借口。有时候Erik下班比Charles放学晚，为了能让Charles进到家里，Erik便多给了他一把钥匙。</p><p>而今天的Charles因为学校社团的活动忙到了晚上，等他来到Erik的家中天都已经黑了许久。Charles进屋之后没看到Erik，但是他却听到了一些哗哗的水声。</p><p>Charles的心脏紧张地跳了起来，Erik正在浴室里洗澡，Charles脑子里突然冒出了一个大胆的想法，没有多想，他的脚立刻挪动了起来，他站在浴室的门外，听着里面的男人发出的声响，扬起了一个笑容，接着默默地在门口脱下了自己全身的衣服。</p><p>Charles愉快地发现门没锁，当Charles推开浴室的门的时候Erik明显被吓了一跳，他站在水雾当中，故作镇定地看着门口不着一缕的Charles。</p><p>“Charles？”</p><p>Charles盯着Erik光裸的身体一时有些忘了呼吸，这还是他第一次看到Lehnsherr先生没穿衣服的样子，他宽阔的肩膀和充满肌肉的手臂就像Charles想象当中的一样完美，他的胸膛因为呼吸微微起伏，他的腹肌性感得要命，还有他藏在腿间毛发下的阴茎——</p><p>Charles瞬间红透了脸，他的眼神落在那根性器上再也挪不开视线，老天，Erik的阴茎大得吓人，只是疲软的状态就足以令人印象深刻，Charles知道自己再也不会对其他什么人的老二感兴趣了。</p><p>“我刚才踢了球，浑身是汗——所以我想马上洗个澡——”Charles咬了咬下唇，“我可以和你一起洗吗，Lehnsherr先生。”</p><p>Charles紧张地看着Erik，他知道自己有些莽撞，也许Erik不会答应他的请求，他会让Charles出去等等，或者是自己直接离开只把浴室留给Charles，但是Erik只是看了他两秒，然后低声说道：</p><p>“过来。”</p><p>浴室特有的回响效果让Erik低沉的嗓音变得更加性感色气，Charles觉得自己的双腿有些发软，但他还是飞快地走到了Erik的身边。</p><p>Erik的浴室并不小，但是要让两个人都淋到花洒的水他们还是不得不贴近地站在一起。</p><p>温热的热水瞬间打湿了Charles的身体，晶莹透明的水珠从雪白的肌肤上缓缓流下，经过他的肩头、乳首、小腹，沿着大腿流向地面，Charles抬头看着Erik，Erik也同样在盯着他，Charles的心跳又开始加速起来，他忍不住地开始期待。</p><p>“洗澡？”</p><p>Erik又问道。</p><p>Charles笑着点了点头，“嗯。”</p><p>Erik的手抚上了Charles的胸口，Charles忍不住战栗了一下，他看到Erik的表情起了变化，向来严肃不苟言笑的男人似乎微微地扬起了嘴角。</p><p>Charles不满地在心里想，是自己的表现太蠢了吗。</p><p>Erik挤出了一些沐浴露，把它们擦在Charles的身上，Charles任由Erik帮他清洗身体，年长的男人将沐浴露搓成泡沫，温柔地擦过Charles的脖子，胸口，背部，腰侧，小腹，大腿。</p><p>这就是Charles在每节课上幻想的场景，Erik用他的手爱抚着自己的身体，Charles咬着下唇不想发出什么羞耻的声音，但他最后还是呻吟了出来，也发现自己在Erik的抚摸之下勃起了。</p><p>Erik最后握住了Charles粉红色的阴茎，Charles忍不住往他的手里挺动了一下，下一刻他就又红了脸，Charles紧张地抬头看了一眼Erik，而那个男人果然是在看着他笑。</p><p>Erik的另一只手抬起了Charles的下巴，俯身吻上了他的唇，同时开始撸动起Charles的阴茎。</p><p>“这是你想要的，不是吗，Charles。”</p><p>Charles发出了一声呜咽，他张着嘴热情地吻着Erik，下身则被Erik修长的手指安抚得快乐极了，然后他意识到有什么东西戳到了自己，低头看去Erik也已经勃起了。</p><p>Charles发出了一声惊叹，Erik勃起之后的尺寸更加夸张，他也伸出手握住了Erik的阴茎，Erik微微皱起了眉，重新又吻上了Charles的嘴。</p><p>他们在花洒喷出的热水下接吻，互相套弄着彼此的阴茎，Erik将Charles搂在怀里，激烈地啃咬着他的嘴唇，Charles想要微笑，他的老师明明这么想要自己，但他总是在痛苦地克制忍耐，Charles知道从今往后都必须由他来主动了。</p><p>Erik将他们的阴茎贴在了一起，他的手覆在Charles短圆的小手上，让他们继续一起上下撸动，Charles急促地呼吸着，他从来没有被其他人碰过自己的阴茎，更何况这还是他喜欢的人，Erik的手像是攥住了他快乐的来源，他没过一会儿就射了出来。</p><p>Erik见Charles射了，也快速地套弄了自己几下，便尽数射在了Charles的小腹上，粘稠的白色液体很快被水流冲走，但情欲依旧在浴室里氤氲放大，他们又拥抱在一起接吻，好像怎么也亲不够彼此。</p><p>Charles在Erik的身上磨蹭着自己，他舔了舔下唇，让Erik的手放在自己的屁股上。</p><p>“你现在想操我吗，Lehnsherr先生？”</p><p>Erik怔了一怔，看着Charles似乎想起了什么。</p><p>他低下头吻了吻Charles的嘴唇，“不，Charles，还不是现在。”</p><p> </p><p>Charles已经是第不知道几次在那样旖旎暧昧的梦里醒来了，那天和Erik在浴室里互相射了一发之后，他每晚都伴随着那样的梦境入睡。</p><p>梦里的Erik用他的手指在Charles的阴茎上套弄，接着Charles蹲下来给Erik做了一个口活，再后来Erik把他按在浴室的墙壁上，从后面进入了他，然后又把他翻过来抵在墙壁上，抬起他的腿从正面操了他。</p><p>每天早上，Charles不得不在洗衣池里清洗自己因为梦境而濡湿的内裤的时候都感到气愤，他明明已经和Erik交往了，但是他现在大概要死于欲求不满。</p><p>之前他在学校的时候还能保持住矜持和冷静，可现在他在学校看到Erik都会忍不住想象他那根硕大的老二，Charles在心里痛苦地呻吟了一声，该死的青春期荷尔蒙，他想要。</p><p>Erik也很快发现了Charles的不对劲——或者说，Charles一直都很不对劲。当Charles一如往常地在他的办公室里提问难题的时候，Erik知道Charles明显没认真在听他讲话。</p><p>“Xavier先生，你还有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“有。”Charles喃喃地说，Erik示意他继续说下去。</p><p>“你打算什么时候操我呢，Lehnsherr先生。”</p><p>Erik飞快地看了周围一眼，他确认办公室里只有他们两人周围也不会有人听到他们的对话，才又黑着脸看向了Charles。</p><p>“我们已经谈过这个问题了，Charles。”</p><p>Charles抿紧了嘴唇，下巴陷出一个凹坑，他看着Erik眨了眨眼睛，便一言不发地收起自己的习题本离开了办公室。</p><p>Erik有些头疼地看着Charles的背影，突然有些怀疑自己答应Charles的追求到底是不是正确的，现在他反而让Charles的状态更糟糕了。可是他必须要为Charles负责任，他已经被这个小家伙打破了很多原则，他不能一而再再而三地退让。</p><p>Erik承认自己很喜欢Charles，不止是老师对优秀的学生的那种欣赏，Charles活泼机敏的个性，乐观善良的性格，天真愉快的笑容，都让他平淡死板的生活重新焕发了生机，Charles是他的天使，他完全改变了他，Erik也觉得现在的自己变得越来越不一样。</p><p>Erik晚上回到家，一打开门Charles就扑过来抱住了他，个头才到自己下巴的男孩把脸埋在他的颈间，Erik疑惑不解地被他抱着，他轻抚着Charles的背，要他放开自己。</p><p>当Charles放开了自己的手臂，抬着头用水润的蓝色眼睛看着Erik，Erik闻到了一些熟悉的味道，立刻发现了有些不对劲。</p><p>“你喝了酒？”</p><p>Charles的脸上带着可疑的红晕，那大概是酒精带来的效果。</p><p>“为什么喝酒。”</p><p>Erik的语气严厉起来。</p><p>Charles又抱住了Erik，让自己的身体在Erik的身上轻轻磨蹭。</p><p>“你知道为什么。”</p><p>Charles的语气带着十足的委屈和难过，Erik皱起了眉，“我不知道。”</p><p>Charles抬着头去亲Erik的嘴唇，他的眼睛里似乎还有泪水的痕迹。</p><p>“我想和你做爱。”</p><p>Erik僵住了，果然又是为了这个——</p><p>“不，Charles——”</p><p>Charles这回直接摸上了Erik的裤裆，他用手在那团鼓鼓囊囊的东西上揉捏打转。</p><p>“Erik，我喜欢你，我想要你。”Charles大概是醉了酒，他一边亲着Erik一边说着胡话，还委委屈屈地想要抽泣，“Erik，我想要你的老二插进我的屁股里，你的阴茎把我满满地撑开——我想要你把我操得不停尖叫，我想为你高潮，我想要你的精液——你会操到我怀孕，操到我满肚子都是你的精液，你会把全部都给我——Erik，求你——”</p><p>Erik不知道这小家伙是从哪学来的这些荤话，但这显然十分有帮助，在Charles的乱摸乱亲和下流话之间，Erik已经硬了。</p><p>Charles显然也发觉了这一点，他终于笑了起来，他眨着眼，表情天真烂漫地看着Erik。</p><p>“Lehnsherr先生，你想要我，为什么不操我呢？”</p><p>Erik低声咒骂了一句，他突然抱起了Charles，用力把他扛在了肩上，Charles尖叫了一声，接着他发现Erik是在扛着他往卧室走，又立刻安静了下来。</p><p>Erik把这个恼人的小家伙丢在了床上，倾身压到了他的身上，狂热地亲吻起Charles鲜红的嘴唇。</p><p>Charles高兴地哼了一声，他拽着Erik的领带，把身上的男人更拉下来靠近自己，与自己亲密地交换唾液。</p><p>Charles扯下了Erik的领带，开始脱起他的外套，当他把Erik衬衫的一颗颗扣子拽下的时候，Erik突然又停了下来。</p><p>“Charles，”他的声音低哑得可怕，“你真的想做吗？”</p><p>Charles脱下自己的衣服和裤子，“我想，我每天都在想——”</p><p>“我只是不想伤害你。”</p><p>“拜托，你不会伤害我，”Charles朝前爬去，让Erik躺在床上，自己则跨坐在了Erik的身上，又俯下身亲了亲男人的嘴唇，“我爱你，Erik。”</p><p>Charles现在看起来已经完全酒醒了，他轻轻地亲着Erik的胸部，Erik的乳头，亲吻着Erik坚硬的腹肌，然后又亲了亲那根挺立的性器。他抬起头，用手扶着Erik的阴茎想要坐下去，但是他摆弄了半天都没法好好把那根肉棒插进自己的身体里，一时急得又咬紧了下唇。</p><p>Erik看着他又微微笑了起来，他坐起身亲了亲Charles的嘴。</p><p>“让我来。”</p><p>Charles只能红着脸看着Erik从抽屉里拿出了润滑液和套子，他坐在Erik的腿上，和男人亲密地接着吻，他感受到Erik掰开了他的臀瓣，他修长的手指在自己的穴口处开始按压揉摸，Charles感到全身上下都流过一股兴奋和快乐，他朝后面顶弄着自己的屁股，想要Erik的手指快点进来。</p><p>Erik现在已经知道他的小男孩是多么大胆浪荡的小家伙了，他把一根手指插进了Charles的后穴里，Charles立刻呜咽了一声。</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”</p><p>Erik有些担忧地看着Charles，但男孩却不满地看着他，屁股还在Erik的手上乱动。</p><p>“快点，亲爱的。”</p><p>操，Erik捏了捏他臀部的软肉，开始用那根指头在Charles的后穴里轻轻抽插起来，刚才还在逞强嘴硬的男孩现在说不出话了，他的眼睛里又漫上了泪水，只能趴在Erik的胸口任由他的恋人用手操弄着他的小穴。</p><p>未被开过苞的少年青涩得像春天刚长出的青果，Charles的里面又热又紧，Erik知道这次的扩张会无比地漫长，但是他愿意忍耐，鉴于他已经忍耐了这么久。</p><p>Charles从来没有被人打开过后面，甚至他自己都没有玩弄过那里。虽然他每天都想要Erik操他，也天天用语言引诱Erik，事实上他根本毫无经验。书上和视频里的材料根本毫无借鉴之处，他完全没想到被人弄开后面是这种奇妙的感觉。</p><p>Erik知道他会觉得难受，他一边加入手指扩张一边不停地用嘴温柔地亲吻Charles，想要安抚自己怀里娇小可爱的男孩，而Charles现在虽然是在呜呜咽咽地哭泣，但他心里更多的是满足感，他终于可以得到他想要的一切。</p><p>Erik终于结束了他要命般漫长的扩张，他把Charles摆成正对自己的姿势，分开他的双腿，让他的后穴暴露在自己的面前，接着把他早已硬到极致的阴茎抵在了Charles的穴口。</p><p>“Charles，你现在还可以后悔——”</p><p>“别说了，Erik，进来。”</p><p>Charles用脚背蹭了蹭Erik的大腿，Erik黯了黯眼神，便将阴茎慢慢插进了Charles的后穴。</p><p>Charles瞬间睁大了眼睛，他张着嘴想要尖叫但却发不出一丝声音，Erik的老二实在大得要命，他觉得自己快要被撑坏了，即使是刚才的扩张他也没有这样的感受，他能清晰地感受到一个坚硬的，粗长的柱体，强硬地塞进了自己的身体里，那让他和Erik连接在了一起，那意味着他终于属于了Erik。</p><p>片刻的安静之后Charles终于又能重新发出声音，他哭着看向了Erik，“好疼……”</p><p>Erik皱起了眉，Charles又立刻抱住了男人亲上了他，“别走——Erik，不要出去——”</p><p>Erik环抱着Charles的腰，一时也动弹不了，Charles的里面紧致湿热，像天使翅膀的羽毛，柔软地挠着Erik的心，从来没有任何一个人的身体能给Erik这样天堂般的感受，Charles是独一无二的完美。</p><p>Charles的后穴死死地咬住了Erik的阴茎，Erik只有等Charles放松下来了才能慢慢移动。当Charles终于适应了他的大小之后，Erik开始慢慢抽插起来。他不敢动得太激烈，他怕吓坏Charles，Charles惊奇地低头看着他们的连接处，盯着在自己后穴里进进出出的阴茎，忍不住露出了满足的笑容。</p><p>Erik一时有些看痴了，Charles现在满脸是泪水，但是他却笑着迎合着Erik的抽插，他的笑容是发自内心的愉快，他看起来依旧那么纯洁天真，像是从不会被任何污秽沾染。他的身体是洁白的，但现在因为情欲透出了诱人的粉红色，细小的汗珠在他身上默默流动着，每一滴都色情而诱惑。</p><p>Erik又啃咬上了Charles的唇，他们拥抱着接吻，Erik也慢慢加大了抽插的频率和力度，Charles开始发出一声声细小的呻吟，他似乎也很惊讶自己能发出这样黏腻的声音，不过他并没有太害羞，就只是在Erik的撞击下自然地发出磨人的呻吟。</p><p>当Erik顶到某个点的时候，Charles突然浑身颤抖了一下，他的声音也陡然变了一个调。Charles惊讶地看着Erik，而Erik朝他笑了起来，又朝那个地方顶了一下。</p><p>“是这里吗。”</p><p>Charles同样又叫了一声，他红着脸点了点头，Erik便开始朝那里疯狂地撞击起来。</p><p>Charles被Erik压在床上只能一通乱叫，Erik完全听不清他在说什么，只能在混乱间听到自己的名字，Erik想现在Charles应该是被操爽了，他满脸通红，但蓝色的眼睛里全是欢愉，被那双湛蓝的眸子注视着，Erik知道自己彻底完蛋了。</p><p>Charles很快就被Erik操射了，但是Erik还没有到，他继续在Charles的后穴里抽插着，最后扶着Charles的腰在他的里面射了出来。</p><p>高潮的愉悦让Erik一时失了神，当他回过神来时，他身下的小家伙又在俏皮地朝着他笑，像是愚人节恶作剧得逞的小坏蛋，也像是万圣节得到想要的糖果的小男孩。</p><p>Erik把套子摘下扔到了一边，他拥抱着Charles在他们的床上享受事后的余韵，他知道自己做了什么，但是他认为这一切值得。</p><p>“现在你高兴了？”</p><p>Charles又害羞地笑了起来，他缩在Erik的怀里，用脸颊蹭了蹭Erik的胸膛，接着嘟起了嘴想要Erik亲他。</p><p>“我希望，我们以后每天都能这么做。”</p><p>Erik捏着Charles的下巴亲了上去，Charles一边热情地回应Erik一边又微笑起来，而此时Erik心里只剩下了一个想法——</p><p>他想要和这个小坏蛋结婚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 十八岁生日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>捆绑 蒙眼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik今天的心情很好。</p><p>Charles即使没有读心的能力都能感受到他的老师今天有多愉快，Erik一整天脸上都保持着若有若无的笑意，这让来上课的学生们都吓坏了，他们在议论着德国老师今天大概是想要用什么可怕的方法来惩罚他们上次糟糕的考试分数，毕竟从来不会笑的Lehnsherr先生这样一整天挂着微笑是只会在世界末日才会发生的事。</p><p>Charles在人群里附和着他们一起揶揄Lehnsherr先生，但只有他知道Erik心情很好的原因所在。</p><p>今天是Charles的十八岁生日。</p><p>Charles成年的这件事对于Erik来说比Charles自己都更快乐，Charles知道Erik感到高兴的原因，他坐在自己的座位上摇晃着双腿，脸上也情不自禁地露出了幸福的微笑。</p><p>夜晚回到家的Charles和Erik分享了一顿丰盛的生日晚餐，Erik本来说他这个年龄的年轻人过生日该和同学朋友们一起才对，但是Charles说他想和Erik一起过生日，他只想和他的男朋友一起庆祝成人的这一天。</p><p>当他们用过晚餐之后，便一起在厨房里收拾餐具，Charles的心里突然又冒出一些暖暖的情愫，他觉得自己和Erik现在就像是一对新婚伴侣，仿佛他们刚才吃的那一块不是生日蛋糕而是结婚蛋糕。</p><p>Erik发现了Charles的走神，他看着Charles笑了笑，凑到他面前亲了亲他的嘴唇。</p><p>Charles眨了眨眼睛，他看到Erik的眼睛里似乎带上了什么他从未见过的情绪，他的老师一直以来的坚忍和克制似乎都无影无踪，他的眼神放松，充满了喜爱，眼角细小的皱纹都带着浓郁的笑意。</p><p>Charles觉得有些不可思议，噢，他从没见过这样的Erik，他认识的Lehnsherr先生像是对什么都毫无兴趣，他总是表情冷淡，严肃认真，而现在他流露出的温情和愉快，都是为了自己。</p><p>下一刻Erik又亲了上来，Charles抬头承受着男人狂热的亲吻，他感到自己被Erik的双手抱住，他被抵在了厨房的桌台边，Erik将他圈在怀里，低着头热情痴迷地用舌头搅动着他的口腔。</p><p>Charles几乎不能呼吸了，他知道自己现在红透了脸。他们不是第一次接吻，他们在过去的两年已经接了无数次的吻，但是这还是第一次，在Charles毫无表示的情况下Erik主动地向他索要亲吻，还如此动情如此热烈，Charles以为Erik在自己的那些攻势之下已经对自己毫无保留了，但原来他其实还是在隐忍，一直都在忍。</p><p>Charles的嘴唇很快被亲得又红又肿，Erik放开了他，让他们能有间隙停歇呼吸，Charles笑着朝他眨了眨眼睛，“你今天怎么了？”</p><p>Erik也在微笑，他的额头抵着Charles的额头，鼻子也碰了碰Charles的鼻子。</p><p>“喜欢你。”</p><p>Charles惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他呆呆地看着Erik，突然有些想要落泪，Erik从来没有在清醒的时候，不是在他们在床上的时候，对Charles这样表达爱意。</p><p>Erik看着Charles呆住的表情又笑了起来，“我以为你已经对这样的话都免疫了。”</p><p>Charles尴尬地红了脸，他把脑袋撇到了一边，“谁让你老是拒绝我，一开始我还以为你是个没有感情的生化人呢。”</p><p>“Charles，你知道我爱你。我只是不想成为一个——”</p><p>Erik还没有把那个词说出来，Charles急忙用嘴唇堵住了Erik的嘴。</p><p>“不，你不是。”Charles着急地看着他，“爱情本就不该被年龄性别或是身份束缚，我们只是把未来的一些事情提前做了，这全是我自愿的——”</p><p>Erik的眼神里爱意愈发浓郁，他抚摸着Charles的脸，又吻上了他的唇。</p><p>“谢谢你，Charles。”</p><p>他们花了一些时间收拾好了厨房和餐厅，Erik让Charles坐到沙发上，然后递给了他一个黑色的小盒子。</p><p>“送给你的生日礼物。”</p><p>Charles眨了眨眼睛，他看着Erik手里巴掌大的天鹅绒小盒子突然有些紧张，他舔了舔嘴唇，从Erik的手里接过了盒子。</p><p>他小心翼翼地打开盖子，突然有些失望地看到里面是一块腕表——噢，见鬼，他还真的以为Erik要拿出戒指向他求婚呢，Charles，清醒点，别在成年的第一天就想着结婚的事。</p><p>Charles不动声色地把他的小情绪收敛起来，富裕家庭出身的他很快就认出了那块表的品牌，并在心里估算出了价格。那是一块银色的男式手表，款式简洁大方，Erik送给Charles很多礼物，但是他也从来没有送给这么贵重的礼品。</p><p>好吧，就算不是戒指Charles也很高兴，他愉快地朝Erik笑了笑，“我很喜欢。”</p><p>“我希望你在成年之后能更有点时间观念。”</p><p>Charles嘟起了嘴，“我就迟到过两次！”</p><p>古板严格的德国人，Charles在心里想。他还记得那两次迟到之后Erik都把他留了堂，不过他倒是很喜欢那两次留堂之后发生的事。</p><p>Erik笑着揉了揉Charles的头发，又开口说道：</p><p>“拆完第一份礼物了，现在你想拆第二份礼物吗。”</p><p>Charles的眼神从腕表上又移到了Erik的脸上，他突然想起了什么，微微地红了脸。</p><p>“是我想的那份礼物吗？”</p><p>“你猜。”</p><p>Charles的脸红透了，他记得他很早之前就和Erik说，他想在十八岁那天得到一份属于“成人”的礼物，他舔了舔嘴唇，朝Erik点了点头。</p><p>“那我们，现在去洗澡。”</p><p>Erik并没有让他们一起洗，他先快速地洗漱完毕之后才让Charles自己去洗，他说要在Charles洗澡的时候做些准备。</p><p>Charles不知道Erik到底想做什么，他在浴室里擦洗身体的时候又忍不住幻想了起来，他觉得自己快要硬了，他努力压制住那些幻想，手指慢慢地深入了自己的后穴。</p><p>Charles借着沐浴液给自己简单地做了些扩张，他不想Erik在扩张上花费太多时间，那总是很折磨他也很折磨自己。</p><p>Charles擦干身子从浴室里出来的时候，他一时感到有些头晕目眩，哦，Erik确实做了丰富的准备，他们的卧室里现在摆上了各种蜡烛，Charles还闻到了香薰的味道，整个屋子被烛光映照成了暧昧的暖橙色。</p><p>而Erik也没有穿衣服，他正半躺在床头等着Charles出来，Charles盯着Erik的肉体感到自己全身的血液都开始乱流，这不知道是多少次他们赤裸相对，可Charles每一次都会为Erik感到双腿发软。</p><p>Erik现在正在注视着他，Charles朝他的身上看去，接着扬起了嘴角，说真的，那很难让人忽视，Erik居然在自己的阴茎上用一条粉红色的绸带绑了一个蝴蝶结，而且他已经硬了，硬挺的阴茎正抬着头朝Charles打招呼。</p><p>Charles忍不住想象起来他严肃的老师是怎样在自己的阴茎上打蝴蝶结的，他觉得那副画面十分有趣，于是Charles笑着爬上了床，他坐在Erik的腿间，低下头用脸颊蹭了蹭Erik的阴茎。</p><p>“这就是我的礼物？”</p><p>“我希望你能喜欢。”</p><p>“当然，我非常喜欢，”Charles抬着眼望着Erik，蓝色的眼睛里似乎有星光在闪烁，“那我现在可以拆礼物了吗？”</p><p>Erik点头，Charles低下头来，伸出舌头舔了舔那根阴茎顶端，接着咬住了绸带的一角，轻轻一拉便把那个蝴蝶结解了下来。</p><p>解开带子之后，Charles便迫不及待地用嘴吞下了Erik的老二，他听到Erik的喉咙里发出了一声低吟，更加卖力地上下吞吐起来。</p><p>Erik轻抓着他的头发，怜爱地看着在自己腿间上下动着脑袋的Charles，Charles不时抬起眼和Erik对视，每一次的眼神相触都让他们更加情迷意乱。</p><p>Charles感到Erik在自己的嘴里越胀越大，满满地塞着自己的口腔，上方的充满反而让他感到了下体的空虚，但是他的嘴都要酸了Erik还是一点想射的意思都没有。</p><p>Erik把他拉了起来和自己接吻，Charles搂着Erik的脖子和他唇齿交缠，他也早就硬了起来，Erik的手覆上了他的性器慢慢撸动，他忍不住地在Erik的手里挺动自己，但他却突然感觉有什么东西又碰到了他的阴茎。</p><p>Charles好奇地看去，只见Erik把他刚才摘下的那条绸带，又重新绑在了Charles的阴茎上，Erik修长的手指有意无意地触碰Charles的性器，很快就绑出了一个比刚才还要花哨的绳结。</p><p>“Erik？”</p><p>Charles困惑不解地看着他的恋人，Erik朝他扬起嘴角，“今天你成年了，我们来玩个游戏，”他的手握住了Charles绑上绸带的阴茎，手指轻轻地拂过马眼，“在我摘下它之前，你都不准射。”</p><p>Charles瞬间红透了脸，他承认Erik的提议让他感到十分刺激，他的阴茎跳动了一下，但是被绳结勒住的感觉并不是很好。</p><p>他害羞地点了点头，决心把今晚的一切都交给Erik，他对于接下来未知的一切都感到兴奋，老天，他不知道自己能坚持多久不射。</p><p>Charles难耐地扭动了一下，Erik发现了他的动作，又眯起了眼睛看着他。</p><p>“才刚开始就受不了了？”</p><p>Charles急忙摇了摇头，“不，请您——请您继续——”</p><p>Erik奖励地抚摸了一下Charles的屁股，只是简单的触碰就让Charles感到浑身像是通了电，接着他看到Erik又拿出了另一根绸带靠近了自己，Charles顺从地把自己交给了他，他没有任何反抗地让Erik把他的双手绑到了身后，手腕被绳子紧紧地系在一起，Charles的手没法再自如地移动。</p><p>Erik又拿出了第三根干净的绸带，这一次他把它绑到了Charles的眼睛上，Charles蓝色的眼睛安静地眨着看着他，在Erik的绸带碰到他双眼的那一刻乖巧地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>被绑住的感觉是新奇的，现在的Charles被简单地束缚着，他坐在床上表情茫然，失去视觉让他看起来十分不安，就像是一只误入狼窝的小兔子。</p><p>Erik看着Charles被蒙住了半张脸的模样，一时又觉得欲火在身下乱窜，他得用最大的克制力才能不让自己现在就把Charles压在床上狠狠地操到他哭泣。</p><p>“Charles，”Erik抚摸着Charles的脸，“你知道我有多想不让人看到你的眼睛吗。”</p><p>Charles笑了笑，“那我以后需要随时随地带一顶遮住半张脸的头盔吗？”</p><p>Erik没有回答他，而是转而去吻Charles的脖子，视觉被剥夺让其他的感官都敏感起来，Charles能清楚地感受到男人火热的吻落在自己的身上，他带着情欲的吐息将热气呼到Charles的肌肤上，那让Charles的身体也随之滚烫起来。</p><p>Charles感受到Erik揉捏起了他的乳头，每次Erik碰到他那里时他就会立刻发出呻吟，而这一次的效果更甚，Erik只是轻轻一碰他就啜泣了起来。</p><p>Erik十分安静，看不到任何事物的Charles也不敢说话，他只能听到亲吻发出的水声，Erik开始吸起了他的乳头，他在那里用力地吮吸，轻轻地咬动，像在品尝最顶级的餐厅的佳肴一般。Charles饥渴地想要向前蹭，他想找个东西磨蹭他的乳头，那里让他感到发痒，但是Erik又立刻离开了那里，Charles不由地发出了一声小声的叹息，Erik的撩拨让他快要疯了，但是他甚至不能用手爱抚自己。</p><p>Charles感到Erik几乎吻遍了他的全身，他想要触碰Erik，想要回吻他，但是他的手却动不了，也不知道Erik会出现在什么地方，他像一条在陆地上缺水的鱼，张大了嘴想要呼吸新鲜的空气，然而空气中的催情分子却让他更加火热痛苦。</p><p>很快他的嘴就得到了满足，当Erik把一个物体放进了他的嘴里时，Charles就疯狂地吮吸舔舐起来。他瞬间认出了那是Erik的阴茎，Erik在用阴茎操他的嘴，Charles的嘴现在被这个大家伙塞住发不出声音，只能挤出一些闷哼，但是他热情地想要吸入Erik的阴茎，仿佛全世界只有这个能给他带来安心感。</p><p>Erik扶着Charles的脑袋，把自己的老二往Charles的嘴里顶，他盯着眼前这幅诱惑人心的景象，Charles被蒙住了眼睛绑住了双手，他可怜无助地跪坐在床上，只是张着小嘴讨好似的吸着Erik的老二，他似乎认为这样Erik就能立刻放过他给他想要的东西似的。</p><p>Erik在Charles的嘴里抽插了几轮之后便把自己抽了出来，Charles发出了一声懊恼的呻吟，似乎不愿意他的离开，他依旧张着嘴似乎在等待着什么，这让Erik再也忍不住，他对着Charles的脸就射了出来。</p><p>突然被液体射到脸上，Charles显然被吓了一跳，他瑟缩了一下，接着意识到了那是什么，又甜甜地笑了起来。Erik看到他伸出舌头，把那些落在唇边的精液都舔进了嘴里，Erik见他这样，便用手指刮下他脸颊上的精液，把手指放在了Charles的嘴里，Charles又欢快地吮吸了起来，把Erik的手上的精液舔得一干二净。</p><p>“这么喜欢吃？”</p><p>“是的，是的，唔，Erik——请再多给我一点——”</p><p>操，这个天生淫荡的小荡货，即使是现在也不改本性，Erik帮助Charles把他自己脸上的精液都吃完了，便将Charles翻了一个身，让他趴在床上。</p><p>“屁股抬起来。”</p><p>Charles听话地翘起了自己的屁股，没了双手的支撑，他只能用腿勉强支撑起身体，这样的姿势让他感到羞耻，但心里的刺激和兴奋感却膨胀得更厉害。</p><p>他听到Erik移动到了他的身后，手也抚上了自己的屁股，他的两根手指捅进了Charles已经扩张过一些的后穴，接着发出了一声低笑。</p><p>“你总是这么心急。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，Lehnsherr先生——”</p><p>Erik的手在Charles的后穴里按压抽插着，他轻轻地按着Charles的前列腺，突如其来的快感让Charles难以说出一句完整的话。</p><p>“Lehnsherr先生，求你——”</p><p>Charles忍不住让自己的阴茎在床上磨蹭着，不能射的感觉让他难受极了。</p><p>Erik这次没让Charles等太久，他很快就把自己重新又勃起的阴茎插进了Charles的后穴。Charles欢愉地叫了一声，他收紧了后穴，仿佛想要把那根阴茎深深地吸进身体里不让它离开。</p><p>Erik只是才插进去Charles就觉得自己要射了，在快感和束缚感的夹击下Charles又哭了起来，眼泪沾湿了眼前的绸布，然而Erik并没有对此表示什么，他开始在Charles的身后猛烈地撞击起来。</p><p>眼前的黑暗让Charles全身的感官都只能集中于后穴的那个物体，他能清晰地感受到Erik埋在他身体里的形状，那根又粗又大的老二，在凶狠地插着他的小洞。</p><p>Charles只能在脑海里描摹那副景象，他想象着Erik的阴茎在他的后穴抽插的模样，冒出青筋的肉棒把他穴口粉红色的嫩肉操得又红又肿，他能想象到Erik现在的表情，在做爱时他的恋人总是像一只捕食的野兽，他看着Charles的目光总是要把他吃掉一样。</p><p>Charles想象着现在自己被绑住趴在床上，只能翘着屁股接受Erik的操弄的画面，他忍不住大声呻吟着，觉得自己就快要到极限了。</p><p>“Erik……我想射……”</p><p>“不行。”Erik依旧在他的身后快速地抽插。</p><p>Charles呜咽起来，“我不行了，Erik，好难受——求求你，让我射——”</p><p>“你是乖孩子，听话。”</p><p>Charles继续小声地抽泣，他只能哭着继续忍耐，他不想让Erik失望，然而Erik的顶弄又让他爽得不行，在高潮边缘却得不到释放的感受让他浑身颤抖。</p><p>Charles不知道自己被操了多久，他觉得自己快要神志不清了，在他觉得自己快要爽到昏过去的时候，Erik终于用手解开了束缚他的绳带。</p><p>当绸带一解开Charles就立刻射了出来，忍耐了许久的他射得又多又久，高潮的感觉比之前的任何一次都要长而快乐，毫无疑问这是他最痛快的一次高潮。</p><p>Erik也和他一起到了高潮，被蒙着眼睛的Charles能清楚地感受到那些粘稠的精液是怎样射在他的后穴里，那些液体射满了他的内壁，在他的身体里留下Erik的气息和痕迹，那让他感到满足又快乐。</p><p>高潮之后的Charles缩在Erik的怀里，依旧忍不住地磨蹭着想寻求安抚，Erik摘下了他眼睛上和手上的绸带，终于重见光线的Charles看到了Erik正目光温柔地看着他，眼神里全是直白热情的爱意。</p><p>Erik抬起Charles的手，吻了吻他被勒红的手腕，又亲了亲Charles布满了泪水的眼睛。</p><p>“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”</p><p>Charles的抽泣还没有停下，他眨着泛着水光的眼睛，然后慢慢露出了害羞又快乐的笑容。</p><p>“是的，我喜欢。”</p><p>“成年快乐，我的爱。”</p><p>Charles高兴地去亲Erik的嘴唇，“今天以后你不能再把我当小孩了。”</p><p>“我从来没把你当小孩。”</p><p>“你最好是。”</p><p>Erik笑着重新把Charles压在了床上亲，他想到抽屉里还有要给Charles的第三份礼物——至于那枚戒指，就等到合适的时机再送给Charles吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 毕业快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>强奸play 角色扮演</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男孩背着他黑色的单肩包，穿着白色的衬衫和一件宽松的牛仔裤，他有些紧张地站在客厅的中央，小心翼翼地打量周围的事物，不知道自己现在该做些什么。<br/>Erik凝视着他面前的男孩，Charles是他的学生，他显然是Erik见过最聪明最优秀的那种学生，在他的成绩单上没有任何能挑得出毛病的地方，而他早已将高中的那些知识都学透了，总是爱找Erik问一些过于刁钻复杂的问题。<br/>当他每次拿着笔记本来到办公室找Erik，而Erik给他解答的时候，Erik都能感到这个男孩是用怎样热切的眼神看着自己，他蓝色的双眼像是海水一般，能让航行的水手在那片深海里迷失方向，而在结束一个问题之后他又会张开他鲜红的嘴唇，对Erik提出下一个难题，Erik不知道那张嘴为什么会那么红，他不止一次在Charles对着他舔嘴唇的时候想象它的味道，他猜那也许是草莓味的。<br/>Charles有着丰富的求知欲，他热爱吸取一切新鲜的知识，他想要申请一所顶尖大学，那需要做出比其他学生更多的准备，Erik告诉他自己可以帮助他学习更多的例如大学里才会教授的内容，Charles飞快地答应了。于是现在Charles就出现在了他家，准备开始接受Lehnsherr老师对他的第一堂单独授课。<br/>“喝点什么？”<br/>Erik问道，Charles眨了眨眼睛，接着对Erik微笑。<br/>“水就好，谢谢。”<br/>Erik给Charles倒了一杯水，Charles从他手里接过水杯的时候碰到了他的手指，Charles看起来毫无自觉，但Erik显然一时是没法忘记那柔软的触感，Charles的手又热又软，那看起来比Erik的手小了很多，Erik相信自己可以完美地把那只手握住自己的手掌里。<br/>Erik没说什么，把Charles领进了书房，他示意Charles在书桌旁的一张椅子上坐下，自己则坐到了书桌后的那张座椅上。<br/>“在上课之前，我需要对你做一些测验，”Erik将一份试题摆在了Charles的面前，“我需要知道你掌握的知识到底达到了什么层次。没有时间限制，做完了就告诉我。”<br/>Charles点了点，拿起笔便开始在那叠A4纸上写写画画起来。<br/>Erik拿出了他自己的文件夹，准备开始写他的工作计划和下几节课的教案，一时间书房里只有两个人书写和翻页的声音，空气安静得可怕，但Erik并没有太专心于自己的工作，他一直都在有意无意地抬眼观察坐在他面前的Charles。<br/>Charles看起来很认真，难题让他好看的眉毛微微蹙了起来。他在思考的时候也总是喜欢舔自己的嘴唇，灵活的小舌头很快把那两瓣嘴唇舔得又红又亮。而在他想到解题的突破点时他又会绽开自信的微笑，带着愉快的表情顺畅地将那片答题区域写满。<br/>书房的灯光落在Charles深棕色的卷发上，他白皙的皮肤在冷白色的灯下显得更加苍白，在这样的距离下Erik似乎还能看到他脸上细小的绒毛，突然之间Erik很想碰一碰他的脸颊，想知道那些圆嘟嘟的肉到底是怎样的触感。<br/>Erik继续看向了Charles的手，刚才碰到了自己的手现在却在爱抚着那支笔，他的手臂藏在白色的衬衫袖子下，隐隐约约能看到流畅的线条。沿着手臂之上是Charles瘦小的肩膀，衬衫看起来对他也过大了，衣服的肩线落下肩膀之下，那让他看起来就像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩。<br/>Erik不知道是谁给Charles买的这件衬衫，白色的衬衫布料似乎有些太过透明了，又或许是灯光太过强烈，Erik甚至能看到Charles胸前藏在衣服之下的两粒粉红色的乳头，完美的纯洁的粉红色，Erik想那一定也是草莓味的。<br/>Erik还在用眼神视奸Charles，男孩已经把他的那份试题做得差不多了，只不过他现在停在了最后一道题上，他已经思考了将近十分钟，最后只能抬起头来向Erik寻求帮助。<br/>“Lehnsherr先生，最后一题我不会。”<br/>“别这么快放弃。”<br/>Charles咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“你可以给我一些提示吗？”<br/>Erik看了他一眼，便站起身来，走到了Charles的身后，他将两只手绕过Charles撑在书桌上，把男孩圈在他的怀抱里，他感到Charles在他的怀里僵住了，但他只是越过Charles的肩膀看他的草稿纸。<br/>Erik从Charles的手上抽出那支笔，他故意地在触摸到Charles的手时停留了不必要长的时间，Charles的手摸起来细腻光滑，Erik为这种感觉着迷。<br/>他用笔在Charles的草稿上进行修改，重新在一旁画了一个正确的电路图，然后在Charles的耳边低低地开口，“这样？”<br/>他看到Charles的耳朵变红了，男孩的声音颤抖起来，“我明白了，谢谢……”<br/>Erik将笔放回Charles的手里，“继续。”<br/>Charles顺从地重新开始列示公式，但Erik却没有离开，他依然撑在Charles的身后，看着他书写，不愿意离开他的男孩。<br/>Charles彻底僵住了，他整齐的文字开始变得凌乱，他感到他的老师似乎低下了头在他的脖子后嗅闻着什么，接着Erik轻轻地亲了亲他的脖子，又咬了咬他的耳朵。<br/>Charles看起来被吓坏了，他的声音里不由自主地带上了一些哭腔，“Lehnsherr先生……”<br/>“写完它。”<br/>Erik下达了命令，就像军官一样不容他的士兵反抗，Charles像是被定住了，只能遵守命令写完那该死的题目，而Erik的手移开了桌子，Charles想要松一口气，但他又马上感到那双手抚上了自己的身体。<br/>Erik的手在Charles的身上游走着，它们爱抚着Charles的胸膛，隔着布料揉搓那两粒小小的乳尖，Charles瞬间呻吟了出来，Erik在他的身后微笑。<br/>“这么敏感？”<br/>Charles羞耻地咬住了下唇，他扭动着想要逃开，但身后男人大力的双手却把他固定在身前让他无法动弹。<br/>Erik的手经过Charles的脊背慢慢下滑，他揉捏着Charles的后腰，最后终于把自己的手放上了他肖想已久的屁股，他用力地在那两瓣臀肉上揉动着，感受柔软有弹性的臀肉可爱完美的手感，Charles惊慌失措地转头看他，但男人并没有想要放过他的意思。<br/>宽松的牛仔裤让Erik的手很容易就伸进了Charles的裤子里，Charles想要尖叫，但他只能绝望地感受到他的老师已经把手指放在了他的穴口处。<br/>“Lehnsherr先生，我、我做完了——”<br/>Charles急忙把试题递给Erik，想要立刻逃开这可怕的境地，但是Erik没有给他这个机会，猝不及防地他就将一根手指捅进了Charles的后穴里。<br/>Charles惊叫了一声，他颤抖着，难受地夹紧了后穴，似乎希望那个异物赶紧离开，Erik却越插越深，他在Charles的耳边呼着气，“放松，Xavier先生。”<br/>Erik的一只手在Charles的后穴里插弄着，另一只手则接过了那份试题，他从头开始翻阅，快速浏览Charles的解答，他看起来神情严肃完全只是在公事公办，谁也看不出来现在他的手指正埋在Charles的身体里做着多么下流的动作。<br/>“很完美，Xavier先生，看来这份试卷对你来说还是太简单。”Erik加入了两根手指，慢慢地扩张那个小穴，Charles痛苦地喘着气，他涨红了脸无助地看着Erik。<br/>“我想接下来，我们可以提高一些难度。”Erik把他的手指抽了出去，Charles终于能够松口气，他看到Erik重新拿出了另一份试题，但同时他还看到了Erik手里的另一个东西，这让他瞬间睁大了眼睛，惊恐地想要退后。<br/>Erik抓住了他的手臂，让他留在座位上，Charles的眼里漫上了泪水，他乞求地看着Erik，“Lehnsherr先生，不要这样……”<br/>“别怕，Charles，”Erik对他微笑，就像是在哄一个小孩吃他不爱吃的蔬菜，他重新把手伸进了Charles的裤子里，无视Charles的挣扎，把那枚跳蛋慢慢地塞进了Charles的后穴。<br/>“你是个优秀的学生，Xavier先生。接下来就让你的小穴含着它，把这份试卷也写完，我们就可以开始上课。”<br/>Erik坐回了自己的座位，他开启了开关，跳蛋便开始在Charles的甬道里微微震动起来。<br/>Erik又拿出了他的工作记录开始书写，没再理会Charles，Charles愤恨地瞪着他，再次拿起了笔。他满脸通红地感受到那个圆形的小东西在他的身下乱动，它摩擦着他的敏感点，让Charles想要呻吟出声，可是Charles不想在这样的场合里被Erik看到自己这幅淫乱的样子，于是只能死死地咬着牙，不想发出任何声音。<br/>Charles的五官都皱在了一起，他的额上也开始冒出了汗，身下的跳蛋让他开始产生快感，他几乎看不清眼前的文字，见鬼，这种时候谁还能冷静下来写题。<br/>Charles甚至没法安静地坐在座位上，他的双腿互相磨蹭着，能感受到自己的前面已经勃起，后面也渗出了湿滑的肠液，他的裤子已经湿了，大概椅子上也留下了一滩水渍，他受不了地从喉咙里发出了细小的呜咽声，那听起来就像初生的小猫在低叫。<br/>羞耻感和快感的交织让Charles流下了眼泪，他一边哭着一边抽泣，已经没有办法再拿住笔，但是Erik似乎对这一切都视若无睹，他就坐在Charles的面前，一点也没有任何表示。<br/>Charles忍不住把自己的左手放到了桌子底下，他伸进自己的裤子里偷偷地开始自慰，他舔着嘴唇，紧张地在他的老师面前套弄自己。后面的刺激显然颇有成效，他才刚撸动了几下就全部射了出来，射精让他没法再控制自己的表情，高潮也让他忍不住发出了声音。<br/>Erik显然发现了他在做什么，Charles慌张地看着他，现在他的脸上带着情欲的潮红，虽然已经射过一次，但是他后穴里的那个玩意儿依旧在折磨着他，他看到Erik再次朝他走了过来，脸上带着十足的不悦。<br/>“射了？”Erik的手放进Charles的裤子里抹了一把，拿出时Charles红着脸看到他手上多了些白色的粘稠液体。<br/>Erik拿出纸巾擦掉了那些白浊，接着看向了Charles，“Xavier先生，你的学习态度让我很失望，你需要一些惩罚。”<br/>Charles仍旧慌乱，他看到Erik站在他面前拉下了自己的裤子拉链，又扯下了他的内裤，瞬间那根又长又粗的性器便弹了出来，拍打到Charles的脸上。Charles害怕地看着那根狰狞的阴茎，瞬间眼泪又从他蓝色的眼睛里不停地流下。<br/>“吸我。”<br/>Erik把阴茎放到了Charles的嘴边，但Charles想要抗拒他，他把自己的头扭到了一边，Erik便捏着他的下巴将他的脸摆正，强迫他张开嘴，接着将自己的阴茎强硬地塞进了Charles的嘴里。<br/>Charles也不动就只是默默地流泪，Erik皱了皱眉，开始挺腰在Charles的嘴里抽插起来，被一个大家伙塞满了嘴的感觉当然十分不好受，而他的身后现在还有一个跳蛋在不断刺激他，Charles哭得更厉害了，但这并不能引起Erik的怜悯之心，只会起到让Erik想要更加粗暴地对待他的反作用。<br/>“看看你，我的Charles，你的嘴多么适合吸老二啊，”Erik一边操着Charles的嘴一边说道，“你该看看你现在的样子，你的嘴唇包着我的阴茎，红得简直不可思议，你爱这个对吗，你就是喜欢吸男人的老二。”<br/>Charles想要摇头但他没法动弹自己的脑袋，他现在正被Erik抓着头发往嘴里操，他也想要说话否认可是发不出一点声音，他只能抬着头可怜地看着Erik，希望Erik能放过他。<br/>Erik从他的嘴里抽出了自己，Charles现在已经变得凌乱不堪，他满脸都是眼泪，头发被Erik抓得乱七八糟，嘴边都是他的唾液和Erik的前液，脸上的红晕让他看起来可口诱人，Erik会让他身上沾染更多属于自己的气息，这个男孩将会在今天变成他的。<br/>Erik没等Charles来得及反应，就把他拉了起来又把他按在书桌之上。Charles发觉Erik扯下了他的裤子，他想要挣扎但是男人的力气大得可怕，他只能被迫趴在书桌上，抓住桌子的边沿稳住自己的身体。<br/>他没想到今天来到Lehnsherr家里会遇到这样的情况，他的老师平常在学校里总是一副生人勿进的模样，他很英俊迷人，也很严肃冷酷，他对教学认真严谨，对所有的学生也都不坏，Charles从来不能想象Lehnsherr先生会有这样可怕的一面。<br/>“Lehnsherr先生，求您，饶了我……”<br/>Erik从Charles的后穴里拿出了那颗跳蛋，后穴被解放让Charles可耻地感到了一阵空虚，但他并不愿意表现出来，Erik又把手指伸进了Charles的后穴，似乎在确认现在那里能容纳的大小。<br/>“是处子吗。”<br/>Erik突然问道，Charles沉默地咬着嘴唇，不想回答。<br/>“回答我的问题。”<br/>Erik在Charles的前列腺上按压了一下，Charles立刻惊叫起来。<br/>“不、不是——”<br/>“被人操过后面？”<br/>Erik的声音听起来比刚才冰冷了许多，也多了更多愤怒的情绪，Charles只能诚实地回答：<br/>“是的，Lehnsherr先生……”<br/>“被多少人操过？”<br/>Charles又沉默了，这实在太羞耻了，他并不想和他的老师讨论这个问题。<br/>可Erik依旧不依不饶地刺激着他的腺体，Charles只能哭着模模糊糊地回答了他。<br/>“……只有一个，先生。”<br/>Erik终于抽出了他的手指，接着便将他阴茎的头部抵在了Charles的穴口，Charles立刻又惊呼起来。<br/>“不要，Lehnsherr先生，不要这样对我——求你了……”<br/>Erik一点也不打算理会Charles的求饶，他狠狠地将自己的阴茎一捅到底，硕大的阴茎瞬间满满地撑开了Charles的后穴，那比跳蛋或是手指都要可怕，Charles哭叫着在书桌上扭动挣扎着，Erik立刻大力地抽插了起来，很快Charles就没了力气，只能软软地趴在桌子上承受Erik的抽插。<br/>“告诉我是谁。”<br/>“什么……”<br/>“是谁，操过你。”<br/>Charles痛苦地闭上了眼，他想到了他温柔的爱人，悲伤地低泣着。<br/>“我不会告诉你……”<br/>“Xavier先生，回答我的问题。”<br/>Erik抽插地更凶狠了，Charles被他一下一下撞得生疼，声音也止不住地颤抖。<br/>“我不会说的……我承诺过他，不能告诉任何人……我们在一起……”<br/>Erik冷笑一声，“感人肺腑。”<br/>Erik把自己从Charles的后穴里滑出，接着将Charles翻了一个身，把他抱了起来让他坐在桌子上，又抬起了他的双腿放在自己的肩上，从正面进入了他。<br/>正面相对让Charles感到更加痛苦，他的眼睛完全哭红了，现在似乎已经流不出眼泪，只能停不住地抽噎，他的双手撑在身后支撑着自己的身体，这样双腿大开的姿势让他感到屈辱，而被Erik操着产生的快感更让他觉得羞耻。<br/>“他的老二有我这样大吗，他会让你这样爽吗，他操的有我舒服吗。”Erik一边插着Charles一边发问，Charles咬着下唇看着他，不想回答。<br/>“你根本不是什么好学生，Charles，你这样的小骚货，一天到晚穿着这样半透明的衣服，翘着你的小屁股到处晃，还敢来勾引老师，你就是想找人操你，操到你下不去床走不了路。”<br/>“我、我没有——”<br/>“你喜欢这样不是吗，看看你的阴茎现在也硬得要命，别掩饰了，你就是个喜欢被老二操的小婊子。”<br/>Charles愤怒地瞪着Erik，他也不希望自己的老二在这时候立起来，可是那个不听话的家伙完全出卖了自己。<br/>“把那个人的名字告诉我，否则我会把你关在卧室里操上三天三夜，让你的肚子灌满我的精液，就算是走路也没法阻止它们从你的小洞里流出来。”<br/>Charles瑟缩了一下，他害怕地收紧了后穴，“你为什么想知道他是谁。”<br/>Erik狠狠地撞击了他，Charles又哭泣了一声，他的脚趾颤抖地蜷缩起来，Erik大概要把他操坏了，现在他的后穴疼得要命，可Erik丝毫没有停下的意思。<br/>“你是我的，Charles，你只能是我一个人的男孩，我不会允许任何人触碰你。”Erik的手握住了Charles的阴茎，但是他的手指堵住了马眼，Charles瞬间有了一种窒息感，“告诉我他的名字，我会让你射出来。”<br/>Charles喘息着，他还想坚持，可是Erik灵活的手正爱抚着他的性器，他那尺寸惊人的老二还在疯狂地抽插自己，Charles知道快要支持不住了，他只能又流着泪看着Erik。<br/>“不，不——Lehnsherr先生，放过我——让我射——”<br/>“他是谁。”<br/>“唔——我不知道，我不知道……”<br/>“告诉我，Charles。”<br/>Charles马上就要到了，他现在就想把积聚在性器里的所有都释放出来，但是Erik阻止了他，这让他痛苦万分，他几乎不能思考，脑子里全是乱七八糟的一片，他让自己想着他的爱人，他也只能想到他的爱人。<br/>“Erik……”Charles哭着说，“是Erik……”<br/>“好孩子。”<br/>Erik终于微笑起来，他放开了Charles的阴茎，Charles立刻大叫着Erik的名字射了出来，白色的浊液喷射得到处都是。而Erik毫不在意这个，他俯下身吻住了Charles的嘴唇，这是他们今天接的第一个吻。<br/>Charles迷迷糊糊地回应着他的亲吻，他似乎还想克制一点，可接触到Erik的嘴唇之后，Charles就控制不住地吮吸起来想去追逐他的舌头，在这个动情的亲吻中，Erik也重重地插了几下之后，扶着他的胯部，在Charles的后穴里全部释放了出来。<br/>他们拥抱在一起亲了许久之后，嘴唇终于慢慢地分开，Charles满脸通红地看着他，眨着自己的眼睛羞涩地又笑了。<br/>“玩够了没有？”<br/>Erik揉了揉Charles的头发，低沉的声音里带上了一些无奈和喜爱。<br/>Charles朝他笑了笑，把自己的腿环上了Erik的腰，Erik疲软的阴茎还在他的身体里没有出来。<br/>“你的演技很棒，亲爱的。”<br/>“谢谢。所以一直以来，你都希望我对你做这样的事？”<br/>Charles又害羞了起来，“嗯。”<br/>“但我不会。”<br/>“如果你是这样的人，我也不会喜欢你了。”Charles笑着说。<br/>“我只是没想到有一天我居然还要吃自己的醋。”<br/>Charles眨了眨眼睛，“你不喜欢吗？那我们下次把那个设定成其他人——”<br/>“不准！”<br/>Erik瞪着他，慢慢把自己的阴茎从Charles的身体里滑了出来，还带出了一些白色的精液。<br/>Erik伸手朝Charles的后穴探去，用手指在那里按了按，又低下头看了看，“很好，没有受伤。”<br/>Charles捧起他的脸又亲了亲他的嘴唇，笑盈盈地看着Erik，“我的小洞早就被操成你的形状了，当然不会受伤。”<br/>Erik觉得自己的阴茎又跳了跳，这个小坏蛋一出戏又开始恢复本性了，他粗暴地咬上了Charles的嘴唇，然后拍了拍他的屁股。<br/>“洗澡去。”<br/>Charles只是坐在书桌上晃着自己两条光裸的双腿，“我想再来一次。”<br/>“亲爱的Xavier先生，现在已经很晚了，如果你不想明天毕业典礼迟到的话，现在去洗澡，然后睡觉去。”<br/>Charles不高兴地撅起了嘴，然后他朝Erik伸出了手臂，Erik会意地让他搂住了自己的脖子，接着把他横抱起来，带着他往浴室走去。<br/>“明天Lehnsherr先生会给我发毕业证书吗？”<br/>Charles在Erik的怀里抬着头问他。<br/>“那是校长的工作。”<br/>“哦。”Charles有些失望地应了一声，“但是明天就是我们可以正式公开交往的第一天了。”<br/>Erik看了他一眼，然后低下头来亲了亲他的嘴唇。<br/>“是的，毕业快乐，男朋友。”<br/>Charles笑了起来，“谢谢，亲爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 晨间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik作为一个教师的好处就在于，当Charles放假的时候他也放假了，这意味他们总是可以分享假期，在假期的早晨一起睡到自然醒。<br/>Charles今天难得醒得有些早，Erik还在他的身边沉睡着，年长男人的手臂环着Charles光裸的肩膀，呈现出一种无意识保护的姿态。Charles眨了眨眼睛，趴在Erik的胸膛上，默默地观察起眼前的男人来，尽管每天都看着这张脸，但是Charles觉得怎么也看不够。<br/>Erik睡得很平静，他均匀地呼吸着，神情放松眉头舒展。他的双眼紧闭着，Charles看不到那双或蓝或绿的眼眸，Erik的眼睛在不同的光线下会变幻出不同的色彩，那让Charles总是忍不住赞叹基因的奇妙。Erik的睫毛长而卷翘，这与他那张看似凶狠的“坏人”脸十分不符，Erik不止一次觉得自己的睫毛过于娘炮，但Charles喜欢这样，他觉得这十分可爱。<br/>高高的鼻梁和坚毅的眉骨让男人的脸立体而深邃，他薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，遮住了那些笑起来就会过多露出的牙齿，Charles笑了笑，轻轻地在Erik的嘴唇上亲了一下，Erik并没有被他吵醒。<br/>Charles的脸上不自觉地露出了傻笑，这个英俊的男人现在完全是属于他的了，他不用再躲躲藏藏瞒着所有人，他还记得曾经追求Erik的那一年过得有多么灾难，为了能赢得老师的心他几乎用尽了浑身解数，可是Erik一直无动于衷，这个男人就像钢铁一样坚硬得难以攻克，Charles一度怀疑他不会对任何人产生感情——但他现在知道Erik动起情来有多迷人，而他在钢铁般的外表下也有一颗温柔的心。<br/>是我的，Charles在心里默默地想，他又想吻一吻Erik的脸，但是当他起身的时候突然觉得有什么东西戳到了自己的小腹。<br/>哦，Erik晨勃了，Charles的脸微微红了起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，接着想到了一个不错的主意，他扬起了嘴角，然后轻轻地把Erik的手臂从身上放下，便一头钻进了被窝。<br/>夏天他们只盖着一层薄薄的纱被，现在Charles拱在被子里，跪在Erik的腿间，借着从被子之外透入的光线，他能清楚地看到那根硕大的老二朝着上方坚硬地挺立着。<br/>Charles悄悄地用手握住了那根阴茎，感到它在自己手里跳动了一下，Charles坏笑了一下，便低头含住了那根老二，顿时粗大的阴茎就塞满了他的口腔，让他不由自主地发出了呜呜的声音。<br/>Charles上下动起脑袋，让那根阴茎划过他的舌面到达他的喉咙深处，他乐于给Erik做口交，他知道Erik有多喜欢他的红嘴唇，有多喜欢看到自己的嘴巴被塞得满满的模样。<br/>被子在他的起伏动作当中，沿着他的肩膀缓缓滑下，这让他能呼吸到被子外的新鲜空气，也能看到Erik的脸，Erik还在沉睡中，但是他平静的表情已经有了变化，Charles看到他微微皱起了眉，呼吸也渐渐变得急促起来。<br/>Charles吞吐地更卖力了，他猜想Erik现在一定是做了什么美梦，大概是和自己有关，他用舌头贴着Erik的柱身，舔过他的冠状沟和马眼，又深深地将阴茎吸进自己的嘴里，挤压着它的头部，为Erik做着深喉。<br/>很快那根阴茎就被Charles的唾液变得又湿又亮，它在Charles的嘴里胀得更大也变得更硬，Charles欢快地继续吞吐着，他的嘴唇被撑成了圆圆的O型，也因为自己的唾液而变得更加红润诱人，他吃着Erik的老二就像在品尝一根最美味的棒棒糖，但是没有糖果会这么大，这么粗，这么火热，这么诱人。<br/>“操。”<br/>突然一个低哑的声音从Charles的上方响起，Charles抬眼看去，Erik终于醒了，现在男人正一动不动地躺在床上，一脸震惊地看着他，而那双灰绿色的眼睛里也隐藏不住清晨就被燃起的情欲。<br/>Charles故意地又卖弄地吞吐了几下，然后让Erik的阴茎从嘴里滑出，还发出了一声响亮的“啵”声，Charles舔了舔自己的嘴唇，坐在Erik的腿间朝他露出一个甜美的笑容。<br/>“早上好啊，Erik。”<br/>Erik眼神凶狠地盯着他，“你在干什么？”<br/>Charles眨了眨眼睛，又用手撸了撸Erik的阴茎，“我以为你会喜欢这种叫醒服务。”<br/>Erik的喉咙里发出了一声压抑的低吼，那像是野兽在捕食时会发出的声音一般，而下一刻Charles就被坐起身的Erik扑倒着躺在了床上，Erik压在他身上眼神危险地瞪着他。<br/>“小混蛋，昨天晚上折腾得还不够吗。”<br/>Charles害羞地笑了笑，接着乖巧地张开了双腿，抬起自己的屁股，让他的臀缝磨蹭着Erik硬挺的阴茎，似乎在邀请那根大家伙进入他甜美的小穴，他能明显地感觉到Erik的表情在他的动作下变得越来越狠戾。<br/>“当然不够，亲爱的。”<br/>Charles说完之后，他就感到Erik果断地插了进来，他咬着唇看着身上的男人，有了昨天晚上的润滑和扩张，Erik进入得毫无阻碍，Charles也不自觉地抬起屁股，用腿环上了Erik的腰，希望他能进来得更深点。<br/>“你就是个欠操的小坏蛋，Charles。”<br/>Charles喜欢看Erik生气暴躁的样子，那总是让他看起来更加性感。<br/>“怎么了，Lehnsherr先生，难道你年纪大了，已经觉得不行了吗？”<br/>Charles还在试图火上浇油，显然他又想引起一场激烈的性爱，但Erik却愣了愣，接着看着他挑了挑眉，反而扬起嘴角笑了起来。<br/>“小家伙，你一点也不明白。”<br/>Charles还在困惑当中，但他下一刻就明白Erik想干什么了。<br/>Erik开始动起腰，在他的后穴里抽插起来，但是不同于他们以往的性爱，这一次的Erik的动作极其缓慢，极其磨人。<br/>过去他们总是由Charles挑起性爱的开端，精力过剩的年轻人妄图运用一切手段来引诱他的老师，而Erik通常也是在被激到了极点才会同意操他，所以他们每次都做得又激烈又狂暴。<br/>Erik总是插得又凶又狠，似乎想要把Charles整个人贯穿一样，但是现在Erik却拥抱着他，像是慢动作一样地把自己的阴茎缓缓地插进Charles的身体里，再慢慢地拔出，而他插进的时候也都会十分缓慢地擦过Charles的敏感点，这让Charles忍不住地为之战栗。<br/>Charles惊讶地看着他，而Erik的神情慵懒，年长的男人动作温柔地在他身下抽插，这就应该是清晨应该有的节奏，伴随着窗外的鸟鸣和虫叫，晨间卧室内的性爱充满了温馨和美好的氛围。<br/>Erik插得很慢，Charles的呻吟也比以往都要绵长悠远，每一次Erik的阴茎碾过他的前列腺时他都似乎到了高潮的边缘，但是这样舒缓的节奏让他无法立刻释放，快感被无限延长，似乎永远都没有尽头。<br/>他们的身体交叠在一起，慢慢地一起律动着，Charles几乎说不出话了，Erik粗长的阴茎在他的后穴里变换着角度缓慢顶弄着，卖弄着技巧照顾到了他的所有地方，他喘着气在Erik进入的时候收紧后穴，希望能留住这根让他欲仙欲死的大家伙。<br/>“啊……Erik，这也太……太……”<br/>“舒服吗？”<br/>Charles害羞地点了点头，他舔着嘴唇，随着Erik的动作慢慢地摇着屁股。<br/>“Lehnsherr先生……你还有多少……这样的……可以教我……”<br/>Charles的声音比任何时候都要柔软甜蜜，听起来像是一块粉红色的樱桃味果冻，Erik朝他笑了笑，低下头亲了亲他的嘴唇。<br/>“Xavier先生，你还有的学呢。”<br/>最后他们一起在这样缓慢温柔的律动里达到了高潮，Charles软绵绵地瘫软在床上，因为醒的太早又做了一次爱，他似乎又想要闭上眼睛睡着了。<br/>Erik拿着纸巾帮Charles擦掉身上的浊液，看着在床榻里满脸餍足的男孩，又吻了吻他水润的红唇。<br/>“再躺一会儿就起来吃早餐？”<br/>Charles哼哼地发出了声音，就当做是回答了他，他知道严格的Lehnsherr先生不允许他早晨不吃早餐。<br/>Erik离开了房间，但是屋子里似乎还留着他的气息，Charles把自己裹在被子里，在床上又蹭了蹭，小睡了几分钟才慢悠悠地起了床去洗漱。<br/>Charles只随手拿了一件Erik的衬衫套在身上便走出了房间，他的大腿根部还有明显的暧昧的红痕，但是他并不在意这个，踩着拖鞋便来到了厨房。<br/>他看到Erik现在正站在厨房里为他们准备早餐，男人只在下半身穿了一件宽松的短裤，裤腰也是有些不必要的低。他的上半身光裸着，露出了强壮有力的背肌，纤细的腰看起来比女人还要充满诱惑力，腰窝和隐没在裤子下的臀线都性感到不行。<br/>是我的。Charles心情愉快地想。<br/>Charles从背后伸出手环抱住了Erik的腰，Erik转过头来看了他一眼，Charles便飞快地在他脸上亲了一口。<br/>“早上好，Charles。”<br/>“早上好，Erik。”Charles的脸在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“我饿了。”<br/>“要不是你早上玩得那一出，我们早就能吃上早餐了不是吗。”Erik任由Charles抱着他，继续煎着平底锅里的鸡蛋，“马上就好，小少爷。”<br/>Erik很快在Charles的注视下准备好了早餐，他们在餐桌前坐下，但是Charles并没有乖乖地坐在自己的位子上，而是又坐到了Erik的腿上。<br/>抱着Charles的Erik有些绝望地发觉自己已经习惯了这一点，这个小男孩像是有肌肤饥渴症一样，总是喜欢和自己搂搂抱抱，尤其是在他们做完爱之后，Charles尤其想要自己的拥抱和触碰。<br/>Erik想起过去的自己是个极其讨厌那些黏糊糊的小情侣的人，他不能明白为什么有些情侣就好像是长在对方身上一样，在所有地方都要不分场合地卿卿我我，以前的他甚至认为事后的温存都是在浪费时间。<br/>他一直以为自己不会有这种欲望，但是Charles完全改变了他，让他变得不像自己，像是有磁力把他们连接在一起一样，他也总是想要触碰Charles，亲吻Charles，过去他几乎不能想象自己会和一个人这样动作亲密地一起吃早餐。<br/>Charles喝了一口牛奶，白色的液体在他的嘴唇上留下了一道痕迹，Erik便凑过去吻住了他的嘴唇，把那些牛奶都吃得一干二净。<br/>“你的假期有什么安排吗？”Erik问道。<br/>“没有。”<br/>Charles塞了一块饼干在嘴边，凑到了Erik面前，Erik便贴着他的嘴唇咬下了露在外面的另一半。<br/>“你不想回父母家吗？”<br/>“不想。”<br/>Erik知道Charles和他家人的关系有一些复杂，他想这也许也是Charles这么依赖他的原因之一，Erik想了想又说道：<br/>“你知道我们不能一整个暑假都在家里没日没夜地做爱。”<br/>Charles朝他害羞地笑了笑，“我不介意。”<br/>Erik有些无奈地看着他，Charles放假之后就没了能做的事，他这些天在家又是用各种方法诱惑自己操他，他真的不知道现在的年轻人到底是哪来的那么多的精力。<br/>虽然Charles现在已经成年了，但他看起来依旧像是个小孩子，Erik知道自己被他迷得神魂颠倒，但是他不能让自己再宠坏他。<br/>“你想去旅行吗？”<br/>Charles眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”<br/>“旅行，”Erik抱着他说道，“我们从来没有像真正的情侣一样外出过不是吗，你想不想和我，光明正大地约会一次。”<br/>Charles惊讶地看着他，眼里充满了不可置信，他缓慢地咽下了嘴里的食物，眼睛里又充满了闪烁着的亮光。<br/>“老天——我，哦，Erik……”<br/>Charles突然语无伦次起来，Erik有些想要微笑，这个小家伙虽然总是那样大胆地诱惑自己，可是每当他迈出一步时，Charles就会像只受惊的小动物一样可爱。<br/>“噢，当然，我想——”Charles终于找回了说话的能力，他快乐地笑了起来，“让我们去旅行吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 浴缸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>情侣套间的浴室被设计得很贴心，单向的玻璃能从里看到外面广阔的海景，而从外面看不到里面的样子，Erik和Charles正一起坐在浴缸里泡澡放松，他们已经在外面逛了一整天，两人的脚都不免有些酸痛。</p><p>他们已经在这个小岛上待了五天的时间，和所有来度假的游客一样，尽情享受南方夏日的热情和美妙。</p><p>他们去海里游泳冲浪，在沙滩上晒太阳，开船出海喂鲨鱼，逛遍当地的集市，享受异国的美食料理。Charles无疑是十分兴奋的，他脸上的笑容一刻也没有停下来，他从来没有和Erik这样在别人面前毫不掩饰地在一起，Erik在学校的时候总是一副拒绝自己靠近他的模样，但现在Erik在外每天都牵着他的手或是搂着他的腰。</p><p>大家都说他们是可爱的一对，这让Charles感到幸福，但是并不是每个人都有这样的眼力，当Erik第不知道几次被认作是带儿子出来度假的父亲的时候，Charles明显能感觉他的心情越来越糟糕了。</p><p>好吧，Charles也知道自己长得是过于可爱了，他的同龄人在十八岁的时候都已经完全像个成年人，他们高大强壮，脸上也不会有Charles现在都还没褪去的婴儿肥，而Charles的身高似乎在某个时刻就停下了生长，他只有五英尺七英寸，而长相也依然像是十五岁的时候一样。</p><p>至于Erik则与他完全相反，他从长相到气质都是超乎年龄的成熟，他的眼神总是带着一股狠戾和莫名的忧伤，那让他看起来似乎已经经历了人生的许多痛苦沧桑，但是Erik想到自己该死的还没有三十岁，他还有几个月才到三十岁！</p><p>“我看起来真的那么老吗？”</p><p>Charles年轻的脸蛋就近在他的眼前，这让他更加感到了沮丧。</p><p>“噢，亲爱的，”Charles朝他笑道，“别在意这个，你得知道在你一开始给我们上课的时候，大家都猜测你已经四十五岁了。”</p><p>Charles完全是在火上浇油，Erik惩罚性地捏了他腰上的软肉一下，Charles立刻发出了一声细小的尖叫。</p><p>“所以你就在那时候喜欢上了一个四十五岁的老家伙？”</p><p>Charles揉了揉自己的腰，眨了眨眼睛，又讨好地露出一个笑容，凑在Erik的耳边小声说，“我想你就算是六十岁也能把我干得又好又爽。”</p><p>操，Erik瞪着Charles的笑脸，他知道Charles又开始撩拨自己了，他得忍耐——</p><p>“等我六十岁的时候，你也快五十了，宝贝。”</p><p>Charles无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“等我五十岁年老色衰的时候你就不想操我了吗，真让人伤心。”</p><p>Erik感到头疼，这小孩为什么每句话都能绕到操与被操之上。</p><p>“我是说——你已经想要和我在一起直到变老了吗。”</p><p>Charles愣住了，他意识到这关乎一个未来的承诺的问题，他们从没有谈论过以后，Charles慢慢地又羞红了脸，有些紧张地又不知道该如何是好。</p><p>Erik喜欢看他这样遇到自己搞不定的问题的时候羞涩窘迫的模样，他扬起嘴角笑了笑，接着把Charles揽进了怀里，吻上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>这些天南方海岛的阳光让Charles苍白的皮肤晒得健康了一些，他的脸本来就带着隐隐的粉色，现在则变得更加粉红了，Erik抚摸着他光滑的脸庞，吮吸着那瓣红得像玫瑰花瓣般的嘴唇，他们的身体紧密地贴在一起，在飘满了白色泡沫的浴缸里热情地舌吻。</p><p>“我想和你一直在一起。”Charles红着脸诚实地说，一直以来他都会直白地对Erik表达心意。他又舔了舔自己泛着水光的嘴唇，“你愿意吗？”</p><p>Charles突然意识到自己把这话说得像求婚一样，他紧张地看着Erik，噢，他希望自己不要把Erik吓跑，那实在太丢人了。</p><p>但是Erik笑了起来，他笑得很开心，露出了许多的牙齿，他让Charles跨坐在他的腿上，又吻住了Charles的嘴。</p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p>Charles的嘴被Erik堵住了，他只能用鼻子发出愉快的哼声，那听起来像是在笑。他们接吻，互相抚摸，被他们的动作带起的流水像亲吻一样吻过他们的身体，Charles喘着粗气，感受到两人都已经在这样的氛围和亲吻当中勃起了，他用屁股蹭了蹭Erik的阴茎，渴望地看着面前的男人。</p><p>“Erik，我想要——”</p><p>Erik没有说话，他继续吻着Charles，但是他的手用动作回答了他。</p><p>他的手抚摸着Charles可爱浑圆的屁股，借着水流将手指慢慢地插进了Charles的穴口里。Charles难耐地扭动着，收缩着后穴在那根手指上寻求着快感，Erik不急不缓地为他扩张，就像在按着严格的步骤解答一道复杂的难题。</p><p>Charles的脸变得更红了，他饥渴地在Erik的身上磨蹭着自己，身下火热的欲望简直能让他把这浴缸里的水全部蒸发殆尽。</p><p>“Erik，可以了，快点进来……”</p><p>“有点耐心，甜心。”</p><p>最近Erik越来越喜欢用各种爱称来称呼Charles了，Charles羞涩地看着他，两条腿无意识地收紧着，把Erik的腰和腿牢牢地夹在了身下。</p><p>Erik意识到了Charles把他夹得有多紧，他无奈地笑了笑，抚摸着Charles的大腿，吻上了那片裸露出来的纤细的脖子，用力在上面制造出显眼的痕迹。</p><p>Charles仰起了脖子，在小小地呻吟着，Erik开始在他的身前细细密密地落下亲吻，但是他该死的就是不给他，他的阴茎就火热地抵在他的身下，但他就是不打算进来。</p><p>“Erik，操我好吗，”Charles的眼睛似乎都委屈地充满了泪水，“快把你的大家伙操进来，把我的小洞操成你喜欢的样子，我是你的，我全部都是你的，我想要你的老二，我想要你的精液——”</p><p>“你真的话很多。”</p><p>Erik咬了咬Charles的乳尖，Charles又磨人地呻吟了一声，接着他感到Erik终于抽出了手指，又在水里拍了拍自己的屁股。</p><p>Charles乖巧地抬起了自己的屁股，双手扶着Erik的肩膀，咬着唇在那根阴茎上慢慢地坐了下去，Erik的老二在水流的帮助下温柔地插进了他的身体里，让Charles感到了无尽的满足和快乐。</p><p>Erik也立刻感到了一阵刺激和快感，Charles的里面总是那么火热紧致，在水中他的后穴显得更加湿润甜蜜，似乎他像个女人一样会被操得到处流水，Erik也希望自己的阴茎永远埋在这个小家伙的身体里，这是天堂，是只有快乐的无人岛新大陆。</p><p>Charles开始上下动起身体，让自己的后穴乖巧地吞吐着Erik的阴茎，在那根大家伙上面操着自己。他已经学会了如何在适当的时候收紧甬道，让Erik和他都能获得快感。Erik也配合着他下落的时机向上顶去，他们已经完全了解彼此的身体，完全能默契地掌握操弄的节奏。</p><p>Charles一边淫叫着一边上下起伏，浴缸里的水因为他的动作开始有节奏地泛起波浪，他们的身后是窗外的海景，浴缸的水就像窗外海里的浪潮一样，水流和身下交织的快感，一浪接着一浪，把他们推向高潮。</p><p>“啊……Erik……你好大，操得我好爽……好喜欢你的大阴茎，你把我的小洞塞得好满……”</p><p>“只喜欢我的老二？”</p><p>“不……喜欢你……喜欢你的全部……喜欢Erik，我喜欢Erik……”</p><p>Charles满脸潮红眼神涣散，他毫不在意自己正在说什么，只是一个劲地用同样的句式表达爱意。</p><p>Erik抓着他的屁股，在他的小穴里快速抽插着，又凑向前与那张在做爱时总是停不下来说话的小嘴接吻。</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>他们一同在水里射了出来，温热的洗澡水全被他们的情欲和爱意沾染，高潮之后的Charles完全没了力气，只能软软地趴在Erik的胸膛上，感受男人的大手温柔地抚摸着他的脊背。</p><p>Charles又满足地笑了起来，他的眼角还有泪痕，但是他看起来十分快乐。</p><p>假期，还很漫长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lehnsherr先生吃醋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik突然很想抽烟。</p><p>但是Erik又突然想起来自从Charles说他不喜欢Erik抽烟之后，Erik的家里就再没了烟的踪迹——</p><p>可是他现在就是烦躁得很想抽烟，也许他该下楼买根烟。</p><p>眼见已经过了午夜十二点了，Charles依然没有回家，Erik知道今晚他去参加了大学的新生派对，Charles在两个小时前给他发了信息说他们还没结束，之后就没了音信。</p><p>Erik努力让自己镇定下来，他得忍耐住现在就想冲到派对现场把Charles扛回来的冲动，这让他看起来像是一个限制儿子玩乐自由的严厉的老爸，Charles不会喜欢自己插手他的社交生活的。</p><p>他上过大学，他知道那些年轻人的聚会是什么样的，他们会偷偷喝酒甚至嗑药，玩一些当下流行的游戏，认识很多新朋友，之后遇上看对眼的可能就会去开房睡一觉——</p><p>操操操，Erik咒骂出声，他的表情越来越阴沉，要是Charles真的遇见了不怀好意的人怎么办，大学里并不都是好人，也不是每个人都能像Erik这样懂得隐忍克制。</p><p>但他又想到要是Charles真的遇见了他有兴趣的人怎么办，那些学生都比他年轻有活力、让他有新鲜感，如果Charles突然厌倦了自己这样的大叔——</p><p>Erik快把自己的头发揪秃了，前几天他送Charles去报到的时候还没有想到这回事，他瞬间觉得未来的自己需要担心很多事情。</p><p>Erik还在暴躁当中时，他的家门终于被人打开了。</p><p>Erik几乎是冲到了门口，门一开一个小个子就撞到了他的怀里，Charles揉了揉自己被撞疼的额头，抬头困惑地看了看Erik，接着又微笑了起来。</p><p>“我回来了，Erik。”</p><p>Erik想要松一口气，还好，Charles还记得回家没有被其他什么人带走，他悬了一整个晚上的心终于能被放下来。</p><p>“你怎么回来的？”</p><p>“同学，呃，送我回来的。”</p><p>Charles打了一个小嗝，看起来可爱极了，但是Erik还是皱起了眉。</p><p>“为什么不叫我去接你？”</p><p>Charles歪了歪头，“我以为你已经睡了，不想吵醒你。”</p><p>Erik轻叹了一口气，“快进来吧。”</p><p>Charles摇摇晃晃地走进了屋子，Erik注意到了他脚步的不自然，而下一刻Charles就脚步一虚朝旁边倒了下去，Erik急忙过去接住了他，让他摔进了自己的怀里。</p><p>“你喝酒了？”</p><p>Erik已经预料到了这一点，Charles看起来确实脸上带着不自然的红晕，他的身上也充满了烟酒味和刺鼻的香水味，Erik能想到他们今晚玩得有多疯。</p><p>“只是一些酒精饮料……”Charles似乎回到家就自然地放松了下来，他软软地抱着Erik，声音也变得含糊。</p><p>“你喝醉了。”</p><p>“我不知道，”Charles在Erik胸口蹭了蹭，“但是我很困了……”</p><p>Charles看起来下一秒就会睡着，他把自己的体重全部都压在了Erik身上，Erik看着眼前的小醉鬼，无奈地揉了揉他的头发。</p><p>“现在上床睡觉去。”</p><p>Charles用鼻音哼了两声，依旧抱着他不撒手，Erik知道他大概是走不动路了，于是他稍蹲下身，把手臂穿过Charles的腿下和胳膊下，又把他横抱了起来，带着他走回卧室。</p><p>Charles像个没了骨头的人一样被他放到床上，他闭着眼拉起了被子盖在自己的身上就想呼呼大睡，但Erik抓住了他的手制止了他的动作。</p><p>“你得把这身衣服换了。”</p><p>Charles艰难地睁开了眼睛看了他一眼，湛蓝的眼睛迷蒙地像是在看一场迷雾，然后他又闭上了双眼，朝枕头拱了拱自己的脑袋。</p><p>“帮帮我……”</p><p>Erik的心像被小猫挠过似的，看着这样的Charles又充满了喜爱。但是他的脑子里突然又升起了莫名的危机感，喝醉之后的Charles这样安静顺从，很容易就会被人占便宜，他得在Charles清醒之后和他谈谈喝酒的问题。</p><p>Erik一颗一颗慢慢地解开了Charles的衬衫扣子，Charles胸脯的风景也一点点地展示在他的面前，因为酒精Charles身上也泛起了奇异的粉红色，那让他看起来更加诱人美味。Charles在Erik的触碰下发出了轻哼声，但他的双眼依旧闭着，并没有想要对Erik的动作回应什么。</p><p>Erik“不小心”地让自己的手划过Charles柔嫩的乳尖，Charles只是皱着眉头小声呻吟了一声就没了下文，Erik笑了起来，要是在平常，大概这时候Charles就会从床上跳起来扑到他身上要和他做爱了。</p><p>Erik把衬衫叠好放到一边，接着开始脱起Charles的裤子，这对于Erik来说算是最熟练的工作了，他三下两下就从Charles的腿上拽下了那件卡其裤，现在Charles只穿着他的内裤躺在床上，一副任Erik宰割的模样。</p><p>Erik抖了抖那件裤子，也准备把它折叠起来，但是他却突然发现裤子的口袋里似乎有什么东西露了出来。Erik皱了皱眉，拽出了那张纸巾，立刻脸色又变得阴沉起来。</p><p>Erik深吸了一口气，冷静，这不是什么大不了的事，只不过有人给Charles塞电话号码而已，这是很正常的事，要是Charles这样的人都没人塞纸条才是奇怪的事不是吗。</p><p>但是Erik却在他的口袋里发现了越来越多的小纸条，操，他几乎每个口袋都被塞满了，那些印着唇印的纸巾，带着各种香水味的纸条，有男人的名字也有女人的名字，就算是Erik曾经最受欢迎的时刻他也没有一晚上收到这么多电话号码。</p><p>Erik瞬间觉得大脑有些失控，他想象着自己坐在家里干等着Charles回来的时候，有多少人在角落里偷看他漂亮的男孩，试图和他的Charles调情，他们请Charles喝酒，把手臂搭在Charles的肩上对他动手动脚，最后他们会摸着Charles的屁股把这些纸条塞进他的口袋，再充满暗示意味地邀请Charles去做那些他们想对Charles做的事。</p><p>Erik暴躁地低吼了一声，他把Charles的裤子丢在了一旁，接着粗暴地拽下了Charles的内裤，露出他藏在稀疏的毛发下的阴茎，Charles似乎还没有意识到发生了什么，他还是安静地躺在床上像是陷入了沉睡。</p><p>Erik分开了他的双腿，低下头吻上了他的大腿根部，柔嫩的肌肤在Erik的吮吸舔舐之下很快泛起了一道道红色的痕迹。</p><p>Charles很快被惊醒了，他睁开眼睛惊讶地看着自己被摆成双腿大开的姿势，而Erik的脑袋还埋在他的腿间用力地亲吻舔咬着。</p><p>“Erik？”</p><p>Erik没有想要回应他什么，他沉默地沿着Charles的大腿内侧不断向上亲吻，那里也是极度敏感的位置，Charles忍不住颤抖起来，Erik最后含住了他疲软的阴茎，把那根同样泛着粉红色的性器吞进了自己的嘴里舔弄起来。</p><p>Charles觉得自己的酒已经醒了一半，他的脸简直烫得能够煮鸡蛋，Erik很少帮他口交，毕竟他的老师连做爱都要他来主动，更不用说愿意用嘴帮他弄出来。</p><p>而现在他睁大了自己的眼睛，害羞地看着男人英俊的脸庞在他的腿间上下移动，Erik本就瘦削的双颊因为吮吸更加深陷，他看起来情绪很糟糕，但是这样的侵略性更性感得让Charles觉得全身发软，他感到自己刚才还软着的阴茎很快就被Erik玩弄到变硬，Erik的舌头和口腔带来的极致快感让Charles几乎没坚持几秒就射进了他的嘴里。</p><p>Charles射得如此之快，Erik有些愉快地扬起了嘴角，他舔了舔嘴唇把Charles的精液全部咽了下去，Charles看着他的动作，发出了一声急促的呼吸声，他还想说些什么，但是Erik立刻用一个吻封住了他的嘴。</p><p>Erik的舌头在他的口腔里近乎粗暴地搅动着，Charles觉得自己快要喘不过气来，而他还没享受到这个吻时，Erik的嘴唇又离开了他并把他翻了过去。</p><p>Charles浑身光裸地趴在床上，他感到Erik的手抚上了自己的屁股分开了他的臀瓣，Erik开始热情地亲吻舔弄起他的后穴，用他的舌头在那个粉红色的小洞里戳刺舔舐着，用力制造出色情的水声，触觉和听觉上的刺激都让Charles忍不住脸红心跳。</p><p>“Erik，你怎么了……”Charles把脸侧靠在枕头上，闷闷地说，“我很高兴你愿意主动操我，但是你今天晚上要是这么想做爱，可以早点和我说——我就可以——早点回家，也不会喝那么多酒……现在我一点力气也没有——Erik……”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>Charles颤抖了一下，Erik的声音冰冷而凶狠，像是一个无情的君主想要惩罚他的奴隶，但是Erik明知道Charles喜欢他强硬粗暴地对待自己，这只会让Charles更加兴奋而已。</p><p>Charles趴在床上，紧张又兴奋地喘着气，因为酒精他的脑袋晕乎乎的，但是肾上腺素似乎又让他清醒了不少，Erik用最快的效率做完了润滑扩张，当他插入的时候Charles还是紧得要命，后穴被入侵带来的疼痛让Charles的眼泪瞬间落了下来。</p><p>Charles呜呜咽咽地哭着，他不由自主地收紧了后穴，那根肉棒太粗太大太火热，似乎要把他烧掉一样，他的下身火辣辣地疼，全身的注意力似乎都被身体里的那根阴茎剥夺了。</p><p>但是Charles一点也不希望那根老二离开他，他甚至偷偷地把屁股往后移动想把那根肉棒吃得更深一点，Erik发现了他的小动作，便捏着他的臀肉，立刻开始用力地抽插起来，Charles大叫了一声，哭得更加厉害了。</p><p>“Erik……慢点，呜……轻点……”</p><p>Charles越让他慢下来Erik操得越凶狠了，他每一下都重重地捅进去，狠狠地顶到Charles的前列腺，插进Charles的最深处。</p><p>Charles只能感受到男人压在他的身上，阴茎在自己的后穴里用力快速地抽插着，他字面意义上地被Erik操进了床垫里，他浑身无力，只能随着Erik的操弄大声呻吟，老天，Erik像是要把他操死在这张床上一样。</p><p>他听到男人在他耳边粗重的喘息，Erik舔着他的耳廓，又含着他的耳垂吮吸，他听到Erik用德语说着一些他听不明白的低语，他只能分辨出那些Erik经常说的单词——</p><p>我爱你，我爱你，我亲爱的，我的，我的，我的，你是我的……</p><p>“我是你的，我是你的，Erik……”</p><p>Charles在抽泣中回应着他，疼痛过后是漫上全身的快感，Charles的身体越来越软，Erik低下头来，吻去他眼角的泪水，又覆上了他的嘴唇，与他亲密激烈地交换亲吻。</p><p>Erik的吻温柔地像是对待一件玻璃制的艺术品，生怕把他弄坏了，可是他的抽插依旧那么粗暴狂烈，他抬起了Charles的一条腿，又从侧面进入了他，侧面的姿势让他能操得更深更重，Charles任由他摆弄着，只能呻吟喘息着承受男人的操弄。</p><p>Charles侧过头眼神迷离地看着身后的男人，Erik像是要把他的情感全部宣泄在Charles身上一样，他眉头紧锁，看起来愤怒又痛苦，而情欲和性爱又让他欢愉快乐，复杂的情绪在他的脸上交织，让Charles一时看得着了迷。</p><p>Erik的手又覆上了Charles的阴茎开始套弄起来，前后同时的刺激让Charles又开始战栗起来，他高声哭叫着，忍不住在Erik的手里顶弄自己，他眼泪汪汪地看着Erik，嘴唇被自己咬得更加鲜红欲滴。</p><p>“Erik，我、我要射了……”</p><p>Erik从身后抱住了他，把自己的胸膛贴在Charles的后背上。</p><p>“我们一起。”</p><p>Charles大叫着射了Erik满手，Erik也和他一起射了出来，微凉的精液顿时灌满了Charles的后穴，他颤抖着被Erik抱在怀里，高潮让他几乎不知道自己身在哪里。</p><p>他感到Erik从他的后穴抽出了自己，男人开始在他的背上轻轻地亲吻起来，他软软地趴在被子上，感到Erik吻过了他的腰窝，吻着他的脊背，吻他肩膀上的雀斑，吻他纤细脆弱的脖子。</p><p>在Erik温柔的亲吻下，Charles舒服得又感到自己要睡着，但是Erik又把他翻了个身，让他正面朝着自己。Erik俯下身来用力地吮吻他的嘴唇，Charles闭着眼张嘴回应着Erik的亲吻，Erik的这个吻极富侵占性，他咬着Charles的嘴唇就好像要把他吃下去一样。</p><p>他们吻得难分难舍，终于Erik放开了他，Charles便呆呆地看着Erik在自己面前脱光了衣服。</p><p>Charles舔了舔嘴唇，紧张地收紧了还有点发疼的后穴，老天，Erik不会还想再来一轮吧，而不等他说什么Erik又强硬地插了进来。</p><p>Charles不知道他怎么能硬得这么快，好像没有不应期一样，Charles似乎从来没见过这样的Erik，他看起来像是在生着闷气，但Charles想问他原因他又什么都不说，Charles一时之间有些搞不清今晚喝了酒的是Erik还是自己。</p><p>一时间房间里只剩下了肉体相撞的声音，Erik的囊袋拍打在Charles的屁股上发出有节奏的声响，他一边激烈地操着Charles一边又抱着Charles亲吻，此刻的他就是个只凭自己意志主宰一切的暴君，强势，愤怒，充满控制欲。</p><p>而Charles被Erik一下一下顶得停不住浪叫的时候突然又意识到了一点——</p><p>今天晚上Erik大概是不打算让他睡觉了。</p><p>Charles醒来的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，尤其是他的屁股从来都没有这么疼过，他不记得Erik昨晚弄射了他多少回，他只记得自己一直在大喊大叫，直到最后什么也射不出，阴茎只能一点一点地吐出越来越稀淡的液体。</p><p>好吧，虽然他累得要死但是那确实也很爽。快要三十岁的男人体力依然那么可怕，Charles又偷偷地笑了笑，他喜欢看到Erik为自己情绪失控的模样。</p><p>只不过第二天早上的Erik似乎很愧疚，他让Charles吃了醒酒的药，抱着Charles坐在床上，他抚摸着Charles身上被自己留下的各种吻痕咬痕和指印，看起来像是一个犯了错的小孩。</p><p>“我很抱歉，Charles。”</p><p>“你现在打算告诉我你到底怎么了吧。”</p><p>Erik眨了眨眼睛，接着表情窘迫起来，他目光躲闪，不敢和Charles对视。</p><p>“你一定会觉得我很蠢。”Erik又搂紧了Charles的腰，一脸的自暴自弃，“我知道你只是去认识新朋友，但是我想到有那么多人觊觎你，我就没来由地想要发火。”</p><p>Charles困惑地看着他，似乎没明白Erik想要表达什么，接着他瞥到了自己被丢在地上的裤子，还有周围散落的小纸条，Charles突然意识到了什么，他愉快地笑了一声。</p><p>“Erik，你在吃醋？”</p><p>Erik尴尬地看了他一眼，抿紧了嘴唇，虽然他极力控制住了表情，但是Charles注意到他的耳朵完全变红了。</p><p>“噢亲爱的，你真可爱。”Charles笑着吻了吻Erik的额头，朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“我记不清为什么我的口袋里有那么多电话号码了，我都拒绝了他们——我告诉他们我有男朋友了。但是你原来是第一天才知道我很受欢迎吗。”</p><p>Erik看了他一眼，见鬼，他当然知道Charles很受欢迎，在高中的时候就有很多人追求他，只不过那时候Charles只是一个劲地缠着自己，所以他并没有太大的危机感。</p><p>可是大学不一样，大学里的生活丰富精彩，Charles也会认识更多优秀的青年人，他们很容易就把Erik比下去——</p><p>“没有人比得过你，”Charles像是知道他心里在想什么一样，“不管别人怎么样，我都只会爱你。如果你担心我会喜欢上别人，那大可不必，被你的老二操过了，别人还怎么满足得了我呢。”</p><p>“哈，我该说谢谢？”</p><p>Charles安慰人的方式总是那么奇特。</p><p>“不用客气，亲爱的。”Charles抱着Erik的腰在他的怀里蹭了蹭，又小声地说道，“如果你担心我被人抢走，就好好地抓住我吧——不要抛弃我，也不要再拒绝我了。”</p><p>Erik突然意识到自己在那一年间的拒绝给Charles留下的回忆并不美好，Charles固然勇敢自信，但是他同样也会伤心难过没有安全感，Erik虽然是不想伤害他才拒绝他，但他没有意识到那其实给Charles带来的是另一种伤害。</p><p>所以Charles才会在后来这么喜欢黏在自己身上，他应该早就知道Charles有多么喜欢他，而他居然还认为Charles会对别人产生兴趣。</p><p>“我不会了，再也不会。”</p><p>Erik承诺道，他拥抱着男孩瘦小的身体，这就将是他这一生唯一要守护的宝物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lehnsherr先生的生日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>高中生Charles，裸体围裙，厨房play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“操。”</p><p>这是Erik下班回到家打开门后只能发出的唯一的词。</p><p>他站在门口惊讶地看着眼前的男孩，张了张口不知道该说些什么，只能沉默地盯着眼前的男孩，像是要用眼神把他盯穿一样。</p><p>而站在他身前的男孩似乎一点都没有感到什么不自在，他拉响了手持的简易礼花，嘭的一声之后彩带瞬间喷了Erik满身。</p><p>“生日快乐，Erik！”</p><p>这时候Erik才发现他本来色彩单调的家现在已经被装饰成了一副花花绿绿的样子，Charles在客厅里挂了很多气球，落地窗的上方还贴上了Happy Birthday的字样，显然男孩花了一番心思布置了很久。</p><p>Erik冷静地想要看看屋子里是不是还藏着其他人，但是他很快否定了这个想法，因为如果有其他人在的话，Charles不可能穿成这副样子——</p><p>男孩身上什么也没穿，只除了一件围裙。</p><p>Erik没在他的家里见过这件围裙，大概是Charles自己买的，那是一件浅蓝色的围裙，在前胸和下摆都装饰了夸张了白色蕾丝。</p><p>从正面看去，围裙恰到好处地遮住了男孩的胸和大腿根部，只能让Erik看到他白嫩的手臂和光裸的大腿，漂亮的肩膀和精致的锁骨让人很想咬一口在那上面留下牙印，纯情又色气的装扮令人浮想联翩。Charles甚至没有穿鞋，踩在地上的光脚丫似乎也是某种暗示，当Erik意识到的时候他的裤裆已经变得有些紧了。</p><p>“你在干什么？”Erik低哑着声音问道。</p><p>Charles的目光落在了Erik的双腿间，又抬起眼看向了他的脸，男孩舔了舔自己的嘴唇，语气愉快地说道，“在为你庆祝生日？”</p><p>今天早上的时候Charles已经在学校把生日礼物送给了Erik，他的学生拿着一个礼盒来到了他的办公室，说实话在打开的一瞬Erik还有些担心Charles会送给他一个男性生殖器摆件或者什么情趣用品，但是拆开礼物之后他看到那只是一个牛顿摆，Erik才松了一口气，毕竟Charles在家里再怎么乱来他也不会在学校给Erik难堪，Charles是个懂事的好孩子。</p><p>Erik把那个牛顿摆放在自己的办公桌上，以后只要看见它就能让他想起Charles。</p><p>Charles在离开的时候还是朝Erik索要了一个亲吻，本来Erik在学校都拒绝和Charles亲密接触，但今天是特别的不是吗，Erik难得地迁就了Charles，他们在办公室里亲吻了好一阵才分开，如果不是Erik差点就把持不住自己了的话他们还能再亲下去。</p><p>而Erik也早知道Charles不会在今天轻易放过他，毕竟这是他和Charles在一起之后的第一个生日，年轻的男孩也许早就想做些什么了。</p><p>“你为什么要穿成这样。”Erik明知故问。</p><p>“你说进厨房要穿好围裙才不会弄脏衣服，”Charles无辜地眨了眨眼睛，认真地回答他的问题，“我在为你准备生日蛋糕，马上就好了。”</p><p>Charles说着又转身步入了厨房，厨台的旋转盘上果然放着一个刚烤好的蛋糕，而Charles拿起了裱花袋准备装饰那个蛋糕。</p><p>而当Charles转过身的时候Erik又感到了一阵口干舌燥，Charles的围裙底下果然什么也没穿。 比起正面至少还遮蔽了大部分的身体，Charles的身后几乎完全裸露着，只有一根细细的绳子绑在了他的腰上系住了围裙，他完美的脊背全部展现给了Erik，还有他圆润白嫩的屁股也在吸引着身后的男人，Erik能看到他的臀缝里和大腿根部有一些亮晶晶的液体，他不用细想都知道那些什么，Charles已经完全为他准备好了。</p><p>Erik扯了扯自己的领带，也走进了厨房，Charles的邀请已经足够明显，但男孩却像是什么也不知道一样，正欢快地拿着裱花袋往蛋糕上挤着奶油。</p><p>“为我准备的？”</p><p>Erik在Charles的身后问道。</p><p>“嗯。”Charles点了点头，Erik有些愉快地发现Charles的耳朵已经红透了，看起来就算男孩对自己总是这么热情放荡他也依然会感到羞涩。</p><p>“希望你会喜欢。”Charles小声地说道。</p><p>“我很喜欢，Charles。”</p><p>Charles还想说些什么，但他就感受到身后的男人的手已经覆上了他的腰，Erik在那里温柔地抚摸着，用那双总是拿着钢笔和粉笔的手在他的身后细致地描摹，Charles感到他要向下摸去，但Erik却停在他的腰上不再向下，只是在他的腰窝上用拇指轻轻打着圈，Charles忍不住呻吟了出来。</p><p>“Erik……”</p><p>“要我现在在这里操你？”</p><p>“不，等我做好蛋糕再……”</p><p>Charles虽然嘴上是拒绝，但是他的屁股却在不停地向后移动，柔软的臀肉隔着裤子磨蹭着Erik勃起的阴茎，像是迫不及待想要被身后的男人贯穿填满。</p><p>Erik已经完全了解他的小男友对于性爱这件事有多么热爱，准确来说，他已经知道Charles有多喜欢和自己上床，而现在Erik也硬得要命，当回到家只有他们两人的时候，Erik也不会再和Charles玩什么禁欲教师的戏码。</p><p>Erik脱下了自己的裤子，扶着自己的阴茎便从身后插进了Charles的后穴里，Charles已经为自己做好了扩张和润滑，Erik几乎没有什么阻碍地就插到了最里面。</p><p>“嗯啊……”</p><p>突然被一根硬物入侵还是让Charles甜腻地呻吟了一声，男孩手上的裱花袋都掉到了桌上，他紧紧地夹着Erik的阴茎，他感到自己的双腿都有些发软，只能扶着厨台的边沿支撑住自己的身体让自己站稳。</p><p>“呜……Erik，蛋糕还没……”</p><p>Erik才不管Charles在说什么，年长的男人扶着Charles的胯部就开始抽插起来。Charles的小穴总是有着致命的吸引力让他欲罢不能，又湿又软的小洞就像Charles本人一样总是热情地欢迎Erik的进入，Erik顶着胯一下一下地把自己往里送，肉体相撞的啪啪声足够刺激两人的耳膜。</p><p>现在Charles没有工夫管什么蛋糕了，Erik总是能准确地操到Charles的敏感点，年长的男人粗大的阴茎像是世界上最契合Charles的后穴的事物，没过多久Charles就开始舒服地叫了起来，他仰着脖子大口地喘着气不停地呻吟着，双手撑在桌上又翘着自己的屁股承受着Erik的抽插，围裙的前段也被他立起来的阴茎顶出了一个小凸起。</p><p>“是的，是的，就是那里，Erik——噢，操我，Erik，再来——你的老二太棒了……”</p><p>Charles在做爱的时候总是很多话，但是Erik却不怎么喜欢说话，德国男人总是安静地闷头干事，而他干的事也足够让Charles爽到忘乎所以。</p><p>Erik从身后拥抱住了Charles，把矮了他一头的男孩牢牢地圈在怀里，就像是抱着全世界最重要的宝贝。他持续地在Charles的小穴里抽插着，又低下头来亲吻男孩的脖子，不同于下体交合的激烈，Erik的吻又轻又温柔，Charles享受地闭上了眼睛，Erik的吻就像是羽毛一样轻拂过他的身体，让他浑身颤抖不已又心花怒放。</p><p>Charles在Erik的亲吻里哼哼地发出舒服的声音，直到Erik吻上了他的嘴唇，Charles便迫不及待地张开口热情地和他交换亲吻。Erik身上的气味总是很干净，而他充满压迫性的荷尔蒙又让Charles疯狂地着迷。而对于Erik来说Charles总是香甜可口，十几岁的男孩似乎还没有褪去那股可爱的奶味，Charles让他平淡无常的生活在各种意义上都变得甜蜜起来。</p><p>Erik还想要吃到更多甜美的Charles，男人从Charles的身后退了出来，又把Charles抱了起来放到了厨台之上。坐在桌子上的Charles愉快地笑了一声，他看着Erik分开了他的双腿挤进了他的腿间，也乖巧地抱住了男人，用自己的两条腿紧紧地圈住了Erik的腰。</p><p>Erik再一次正面插了进来，Charles又呻吟了一声，Erik看起来变得更大了，粗硬的肉棒每次入侵的时候都像要把他撕裂，但立刻席卷而来的快感又覆盖了不适感。Charles紧紧地掐着Erik的后背，指甲似乎都要在Erik的西装外套上扯出裂缝，男孩在男人顶入的时候发出一声声黏腻的呻吟，快感让他的表情都扭曲起来，漂亮的五官难以抑制地皱在一起，美丽的蓝色眼睛里被操出了可怜的泪水，红润的嘴唇也完全合不上只能不断地在性爱里大声叫喊着。</p><p>接着Charles看到Erik扯下了他围裙的肩带露出了他白嫩的胸口，男孩像是突然才意识到自己的穿着有多么放荡，围裙的布料现在只堆在他的腹部，他的胸口暴露在了男人的面前，而他的下身毫无遮蔽，他完全能看到Erik的阴茎是怎样在他的下身抽插的。</p><p>Charles红透了脸颊，然而他立刻又惊喘了一声，他惊讶地看到Erik用手指从一旁的蛋糕上刮下一块奶油，男人把那抹奶油涂在了他的乳头上，又低下头含住了他的乳尖仔细吮吸起来。</p><p>Erik在他的乳头上吃着奶油的画面简直让Charles看呆了，他成熟性感的男友即使是做这样的动作也依然帅气又迷人，胸前和身下一同传来的快感让Charles全身都像通电一样酥麻到了极致，男孩的呻吟声简直都快变成了哭声，Erik灵活的舌头在他的乳尖上色气地舔弄打圈，每一下的吮吸亲吻几乎要让他爽得晕过去了。</p><p>“Erik，等等……这太超过了……呜……”</p><p>“你真甜，宝贝。”</p><p>Erik似乎还不尽兴，他又把草莓酱涂在了Charles的胸口，男孩身体此刻已经都变成了迷人的粉红色，而鲜红的草莓酱让他看起来更加像一块可口的小点心，Erik又低下头在Charles的胸前一点一点地舔去那些草莓酱，Charles忍不住颤抖起来，视觉和触觉的冲击让他头晕目眩，在Erik面前他似乎全身上下全都是敏感点。</p><p>“啊，Erik……不行了，我不行……”</p><p>“想停下？”</p><p>“不，不……还想要……想要Erik……”</p><p>Charles已经开始胡言乱语了，他只能凭着本能挺着胸朝前送去想要Erik再多舔舔他，双腿也情不自禁地更加紧缠他身前的男人。Erik当然无法抗拒这样热情主动的Charles，他会给Charles最好的，他总是会。</p><p>Erik继续亲吻着他的男孩，男人的手握上了Charles的阴茎，开始为他上下套弄起来，Charles基本已经被操到极限了，Erik并没有摸太久Charles就大叫着射了出来。男孩的精液射满了Erik的手，他红着脸看着自己的杰作，但是现在害羞也无处可躲，于是Charles选择更加抱紧他面前的男人，用自己的身体在Erik的身上轻轻蹭着，试图燃起年长的男人更多的欲望。</p><p>“Charles……Charles……”</p><p>Erik轻轻地咬着Charles裸露的肩膀，男孩的身体单薄又青涩，然而同样火热又引人犯罪，肌肤光滑细腻的触感像牛奶一样令人着迷，Erik知道自己就像一只落入猎人的陷阱里的野兽，他会永远沦陷在Charles这里，永远离不开他的男孩。</p><p>“唔……Erik，我爱你……”</p><p>“我爱你，Charles。”</p><p>Erik拥抱着Charles最后重重地顶弄了几下，就将自己的精液全部射进了Charles的小穴里，被射满的男孩轻喘了一声，接着又满足地微笑起来。</p><p>过多装不下的精液从Erik和Charles交合的地方溢了出来，Erik还舍不得拔出来，只是拥抱着Charles低声喘息着平复呼吸，而Charles伸出手在他的大腿根部抹了一些精液，又把手指放到了口中动作色情地吮吸起来，男孩眨了眨眼睛，羞涩地看着年长的男人。</p><p>“Lehnsherr先生射了好多奶油在我里面呢。”</p><p>Erik的眼皮跳了跳，他刚刚才射完精的阴茎似乎又想要硬了，他调皮的Charles总是锲而不舍地想要诱惑他。</p><p>“我想我得教你正确的做奶油蛋糕的方法。”</p><p>至少不能穿着裸体围裙，这永远都不能成功做完一个蛋糕。</p><p>Erik从Charles的身体里退了出来，Charles看到Erik的上半身还穿着他整齐的西装，但是下身的裤子已经不知道被丢到哪里去了，向来装扮整洁的Erik这幅样子看起来不免有些滑稽，Charles又俏皮地笑了起来。</p><p>“你看起来真性感。”</p><p>Erik无奈地看了一眼Charles。</p><p>“和你在一起，我们总是没有好好穿衣服的时候。”</p><p>Charles露出了一个有些骄傲的表情，他又伸出手搂住了Erik的脖子，抬起头在男人的嘴角亲了亲。</p><p>“我喜欢你不穿衣服的样子。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“生日快乐，Lehnsherr先生。”</p><p>Erik吻上了Charles的嘴唇。</p><p>“谢谢，我亲爱的Charles。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>